The Kidnapping of Sue Yi
by WolfieStar
Summary: Kong Li has a new partner, and he's going to give Sue, Sid, and Tobey a run for their money. But he makes something special planned for Sue Yi.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kidnapping of Sue Yee**

***I'm using this story to try out a different writing style: first-person. The P.O.V.s will change every chapter from Sue, to Sid, to Tobey.**

**Summary:**

Kong Li has a new partner, and he's going to give Sue, Sid, and Tobey a run for their money. But he has a trick up his sleeve, and this will affect the kids forever. He kidnaps Sue, drugs her, molesters her, and even torturing her severely. The experience leads her not to trust males anymore, even Sid and Tobey. Will Sue ever trust others again?

**Chapter 1:**

"Kong Li, I have arrived." a raspy voice said from under a black sweatshirt. The hood was pulled over his face, and he seemed invisible in the darkness. He walked over slowly to the man with the cape, his red staff gently hitting a cauldron.

"Did you find out how to stop those rotten kids yet Spencer?" he asked, not looking up from the pot.

Spencer laughed. "Yes, the girl. She will be perfect prey. She is the key to my plot. Soon, we shall have the cookbook."

~Three Delivery~

*Sue's P.O.V.*

"Tobey!" I screamed from the kitchen, holding my soggy and burnt red dress angrily. As he walked in from the garden, I glared at him, furious. When he saw me holding my dress, and me glaring at him, he flashed me a stupid looking grin of embarrassment.

"I didn't do it!" he cried suddenly, his arms flailing like a spaz.

"You so burnt my fancy new red dress, and stuffed it in the toilet!" I growled at him. "Do you know how much money I spent on this dress?!"

"Umm . . . $50?"

"Not even close! _$500!_"

"What!? _$500! _Where did you get that kind of money?!"

"I saved my tip money, and the money from my red envelope from Chinese New Year. Took me a couple of months, but I got the money to buy the dress. And now you ruined it!"

"Sue! Your overreacting!"

I dropped the dress, and lunged at Tobey, but someone restrained me. Screaming in frustration, I thrashed and tried to break free from whoever was holding me back.

"Sue! Calm down!" I heard someone say to me. It was Sid. He let me go, and I glared at him. "I know your mad, but is this the way to handle it? Beating up Tobey? That's not right Mei Mei."

Grunting in annoyance, I yelled, "Just leave me alone!"

"Umm . . . Excuse me?" Tobey asked nervously.

"WHAT!?" I snapped angrily.

"This would be a good time to tell you I broke most of your bunny figurines, and I dropped your stereo down the stairs, and it doesn't work anymore . . ." Tobey smiled sheepishly at me, only causing me to get angrier at him.

"AHHH! I'm tired of you two never respecting my things!" I screamed and grabbed my helmet and my red biking shirt. Storming out of the restaurant, I cursed and starting thinking how I would get Tobey back.

"Sue! Where are you going?!" Sid cried.

"Anywhere but HERE!" I yelled, then slammed the door shut behind me. Growling with rage, I jumped onto my bike and rode away. I didn't exactly know where I was going, but I didn't care. Anywhere was better than Wu's Garden.

It was around 9:00 at night, and the city was dark. Only the dim street lights were on. Moths fluttered around the lights, very attracted to the bright lights. Most of the residents were home, preparing to go to sleep for the night. But not me. I was too angry at Tobey to be even thinking about sleep.

While riding, I stared at the ground, lost in thought. I wanted to get Tobey back for breaking and ruining my stuff. Maybe dying his white forelock green? Burning his Robo-Cat comics and breaking his Dragon Robot 7 games? Cleaning his room? Scratching his bike? Anything that would get him spazzing out with anger would work, and drive him insane.

I smiled, happy that when I would get home, Tobey's torture would begin. That brought joy to me, but suddenly, I felt the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stick up on end as I turned on Cornelius Street. I had this strange feeling someone was watching and following me. Slowly, I stopped, and turned around.

"Hello? Sid, Tobey, Nana? Tobey, if this is you, I'm gonna . . ." I stopped, just as I felt someone's warm breathing down my neck. Quickly, I spun around with my foot leading, but there was no one there. I became nervous, and a little scared.

"Tobey . . . You win, but please stop, your scaring me . . ." I said cautiously, then got off my bike and into my defense stance. My eyes darted wildly, trying to see in the dim city lights who was freaking me out.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed my arm, and I felt to prick of a needle go through my thick red shirt and to my skin. I screamed when the needle was pulled out, and I palmed whoever was near me. A man with a black sweatshirt fell into the mud, but he recovered quickly, and he body slammed me before I could react. I fell face down in the mud, and remembered what I had been taught years ago for what to do when someone grabs you. It was cheezy, but I started screaming, "Bloody murder, bloody murder! Someone is kidnapping me! HELP!"

"Shut up you brat!" he snapped, and covered my mouth with his filthy hand. I squealed, and bit his hand. Something warm and salty entered my mouth. I always hate the taste of blood in my mouth, especially someone else's. The man growled and smacked me across the face. I whined with the pain. I felt him pick my front pocket, and drop my phone near us.

Before I knew it, my body felt so heavy, and I couldn't move. My eyelids felt so heavy, and unconsciousness was taking over. My eyes closed, and everything after that was dark.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 *Sid's P.O.V.***

"Sue! Where are you going?!" I cried, hoping she would leave. Sue rarely gets very mad like this, but when she does, she is sullen for a couple of days. It drives me crazy.

"Anywhere but HERE!" Sue yelled, and stormed out of the restaurant. She slammed the door shut behind her, causing the bell to ring loudly. I sighed, then glared at Tobey.

"TOBEY!"

"What?!"

"Look what you did!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Actually, _no_, you didn't!"

"Oh . . ."

"Yeah, oh! You really should respect her stuff." sighing, I grabbed my helmet and my biking shirt. I tossed Tobey his. "Come on, let's go find her before she gets herself into trouble."

Tobey nodded, and the two of us walked out the restaurant doors. We put our helmets on, and jumped onto our bikes and I pulled out my phone and went to the GPS application. I looked up Sue's location, and I found her red blinking dot on the screen.

"You found her?" Tobey asked, as he prepared to ride off.

"Yep." I answered putting my phone away.

"Well? Where is she then?""On Cornelius. Come on, lets go." I said, and started pedaling in the direction of Cornelius Street. Tobey was right behind me, then moved next to me. He had a guilty look on his face, and I smirked. He noticed my smug smile, and blushed noticeably.

"What?!"

"Guilty, aren't you?"

"So!"

"You should."

"Why should I? It was an accident, and she _so_ overreacted! It's not my fault . . . Hey, here we are. Cornelius street." he looked down, upset.

I sighed, then noticed Sue's bike laid down on it's side in the middle on the road! I sped up past Tobey, and jumped off my bike, even while it was still moving. Sprinting to the bike, I noticed then that her phone was still there.

"Sue!" I heard Tobey cry, and he jumped off his bike. The two bikes hit each other, and fell to the other side of the street. He ran to me, and we stared at the bike breathlessly.

"What is her bike doing here, without Sue . . .?" I said softly.

"Something bad must have happened to her . . ." Tobey said, then yelled, "This is all my fault! Because I ruined her stuff and caused her to go out by herself, something happened to her! Something real bad!"

"Tobey! Sue was made at you, maybe this is a prank she's trying to pull. Let's wait until tomorrow. If she doesn't show up in the morning, then we'll start looking for her and calling the police."

"You're not worried about your own sister!?"

"Tobey, I know her. She likely wanted to get back at you for not respecting her stuff. When she was little, before you arrived at the orphanage, she once broke the oven and then hit in the attic for a whole day. No one could find her. She did it because the older kids took away her stuffed bunny, Harry."

"Harry, you mean that old rabbit she has in her room?"

"Yep. So don't worry about it. She's just trying to scare you, and apparently it's working!"

"Well, alright Sid. If you say so . . ." Tobey said.

"Come on, let's get her bike out of the street. We'll leave if here for her for when she comes back, so she doesn't have to walk home, and she can call us from her phone." I smiled at him, and stood up Sue's bike and leaned it on the light post. I put her phone on her seat. "Let's go home and wait for her to come home."

"Fine, what ever you say . . ."

~Three Delivery~

As we walked into the restaurant, Nana sat at one of the booths, her notes scattered all over the table. She looked up when we walked over to her, her expression serious.

"Sid, Tobey, where is Sue?" Nana asked us. Tobey exchanged worried glances with me, and I nodded slightly, saying I would take care of it. He nodded in agreement.

"Sue got mad at Tobey, and ran off somewhere. We found her bike and phone on Cornelius Street, so I think she might be faking it just to scare Tobey to get him back."

"Sid, do you trust she will be okay?"

"If she's not back by morning, then we should start looking for her."

"Fine, lets wait."

**To Be Continued . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

***The chapters with Sid or Tobey' P.O.V. are going to be shorter since they're together, while Sue's chapters with her P.O.V. is going to be longer.**

**Chapter 3 *Tobey's P.O.V.***

I couldn't sleep at all that night. Tossing and turning and staring at the ceiling was all I did that night. Something told me that Sid was wrong, and Sue was in real trouble. And if she was, it was all my fault. I ruined her stuff and didn't respect it, now she was mad at me. It made my heart throb.

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped down from the top bunk, careful not to wake Sid, and I went across the hall to Sue's room. Carefully, I opened the door, but no Sue. She wasn't home yet. I then put on my slippers, and I ran down the stairs, five at a time. I jumped over the balcony, and ran to the clock in the kitchen. It read 2:30 a.m. This made me so scared and worried, I ran back upstairs and threw on my clothes. Grabbing my phone, I kicked the bunk to wake up Sid. He groaned and chucked a pillow at my head. Ignoring him, I ran to Nana's room.

Shoving the door open, I yelled, "Nana! Wake up!" and ran to her and started pushing her, trying to wake her up. She sat up, and then looked at me nervously.

"I know, Sue hasn't come home yet. This worries me. Where is Sid?" she asked groggily. There was dark circles under her eyes, and I figured that she probably has been up all night like me.

"I tried waking him up, but he-" I was cut off by Sid's voice.

"I'm right here. Sorry I didn't wake up immediately. Let's go look for her." Sid said from the doorway of Nana's room. I started walking out, but Nana then spoke up.

"Hold on. If something happened to her, it's possible the same thing could happen to you two. I will come with you."

~Three Delivery~

We searched all over Chinatown, but couldn't find any trace of Sue. I didn't want to call off the search, but Nana told us we would look for her later when we were better rested up. Sid felt terrible, and thought that because he said she might have been pulling prank, we didn't look earlier. I told him repeatedly it wasn't his fault, but he didn't believe me and kept telling himself that it was his fault.

Nana called the police right when we got home. They said that they don't classify someone as 'missing' until twenty-four hours after reported missing. Sid asked why, and the officer simply said, "because, this could be a prank, and their just trying to scare us. Or they could just show up in a couple of hours."

"Nana, we have to find her! What if it's Kong Li?!" I shrieked. I was desperate to find Sue, and bring her home. I had a gut instinct that she was suffering. It killed me inside.

"Tobey, we did all we could for Sue. I want to find her too. We just have to wait." Nana said, then stared at the phone. It looked like she was wishing that it would ring, telling us that Sue was found, and she was alright.

I sighed, then an idea popped into my head. I ran upstairs to me and Sid's computer. Quickly, I turned it on, and filled the printer with paper. I found a picture of Sue, and I started typing up a 'MISSING' poster. When I finished, it had Sue's picture near the top of the paper, and it had written on it:

**MISSING!!!  
**

**NAME: SUE YI**

**AGE: 14**

**GENDER: FEMALE**

**HAIR COLOR: BLACK**

**EYE COLOR: CHOCOLATE BROWN**

**LAST SEEN ON OCTOBER 5TH, AROUND 9:00 P.M. WAS WEARING A RED BIKING HELMET, RED SHIRT, NAVY BLUE CAPRIS, AND BLACK AND WHITE SNEAKERS.**

**IF YOU'VE SEEN HER, OR HAVE ANY INFORMATION ON WHERE SHE MIGHT BE, PLEASE CALL WU'S GARDEN, 532-6798, OR STOP BY AND TALK TO MEI HUA WU**

**PLEASE HELP US!!! HER FAMILY IS WORRIED SICK, AND WANTS HER HOME SAFE AND SOUND!!!**

Sighing, I leaned back in the chair as the "MISSING" posters printed. I picked up one, and was upset that I never got the chance to pick up the color ink. Black and white pictures aren't that great with the details of a person. But I hoped and begged someone would recognize the photo and call us.

I heard the door open, and saw Sid walk in. He picked up one of the posters, and smiled. "Good thinking buddy. If we don't hear anything by tomorrow, then we'll start hanging these up."

"Alright, I just hope we see her soon, and she'll be fine."

"So do I Tobey, so do I."

**To Be Continued . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

***Mild language warning, attempted rape/sexual assault.**

**Chapter 4 *Sue's P.O.V.***

Groggily, I opened my eyes, but then groaned. My whole body ached, and I felt nauseous. My throat was terrible dry, and I felt so thirsty. Slowly, I looked around, and shivered. I was lying on cold cement, and the room was very cold.

I was in a small room, like a basement. There was windows ground level, but they seemed so high up from the bottom of the basement. The room was empty, with the floor, walls, and ceiling made of cement. I figured it must get hot in here in the winter. But at the moment, I was freezing cold. The cement must store heat in the summer, and cold in the winter, I suspected.

My head throbbed as I tried to remember what happened. I remembered being furious at Tobey . . . someone grabbing me . . . That's all I could remember. My stomach hurt, and I gagged, thinking I might vomit.

Slowly and carefully, I rolled onto my back. Groaning, I clutched my aching stomach. It felt like the time when I was ten, and I got a stomach virus. Tenderly, I stood up, and thought about maybe banging on the door, or kicking it down. I started walking to the door, but suddenly gagged, and ran to the far corner of the basement. I throw up, and continue to cough violently. I feel very ill and sick.

I was so distracted, that I didn't hear the door open. As I stared at the ground, a strong pain in back made me cry out, and someone grabbed me by my collar! I squealed and thrashed wildly, but I got another sharp pain in my back, and I stopped. I was turned around, staring at a man's face. There were scars on his face, and he had dark purple hair that went below his shoulder blades.

"You listen to me, and you listen to be good bitch. You live here now, cause I want something you know about, got it?" he answered in a raspy voice.

I refused to answer him. I glared at the man, and my mouth stayed shut. The man growled at me, and back-handed me across the face! I whined, but stayed quiet. "Listen, I know you know where the cookbook is. You tell me where it is, or I don't let you go. So, where is it."

I still refused to say anything to the man. I glared at him, feeling nauseous again. "Fine, be that way." he growled, and threw me to the floor. I landed on my wrist, and I cradled it against my chest. He started to walk out, then he said, "I drugged you before I kidnapped you. That drug will stay in you system for a couple of days. It will make you nauseous, make you vomit, weak, and give you severe migraines. You won't be able to defend yourself well. Have fun." he laughed, and slammed the door shut behind him.

I shivered from fear and cold. A feeling in my gut told me that that guy meant business. Slowly and carefully, I curled onto my side, desperate to stay warm and keep as much body heat in my body as possible. My head started hurting, and I rubbed my temples, trying to dull the pain.

Scary thoughts paraded my mind, wondering if I ever saw my family again. I remembered the reason I went out that night was because I was mad at Tobey. Now I needed Tobey. I wanted him. I needed him to tell me it was going to be okay, and I was going to be home soon. I was so cold, I needed his warm. I wish I had worn more clothes before I went out. Shivering, I curled into a small ball, wishing so badly I could be warm. My head hurt badly, my stomach ached and I was getting nauseous again.

Eventually, my eyes closed. Sleepiness was creeping up. I yawned lazily, and drifted off to sleep.

~Three Delivery~

When I woke up, I tried to move my stiff body. But, my wrists and ankles where tied. I opened my eyes more, and I saw I was tied to a bed! I tried to scream, but there was a cloth shoved into my mouth. Squealing, I started thrashing wildly, trying to break free. Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and the man glared at me. There was a knife in his hand, and not a butter knife. A large knife, that looked to be used for cutting meat.

The man walked over to me, and unzipped my red shirt. I squealed, and shut my eyes, and looked into the other direction. The man then, using the knife, cut my favorite tank top down the middle, then by the shoulders, causing it to fall off my body and onto the sheets of the bed. I screamed through the gag as the man growled and smacked me. I whined in the gag.

Then the man unzipped my pants, and pulled them down around my ankles. I cried hysterically, begging him to stop. He grins, and then speaks for the first time since I was tied to the bed. "Now maybe you will tell me, where is the cookbook?"

~Three Delivery~

Shivering, I curled into a small ball in the corner of the basement. I was only in my bra and underwear. My hair had fallen around my shoulders. It was so cold now, even colder without most of my clothes. Thoughts of that man raping me still played in my mind, and scared me so much. My knees were still knocking. I knew now that this man meant business, and wasn't afraid to hurt me.

Then I realized how hungry I was. My stomach growled loudly, pushing the nausea away. Groaning, I rolled onto my back, and stared at the ceiling. Closing my eyes, I wondered where my clothes were. As if on cue, the door was thrown open again, making me jump and sit up.

The man was back, and he held a plastic bag and a bowl covered with plastic wrap. He dropped both near me, making me cry out with surprise. The man glared at me, then turned on his heal and slammed the door shut behind him.

I stared at the door for a couple of seconds, then cautiously looked inside the bag. There was a teal hooded sweatshirt, and old gray drawstring pants. Quickly, I pulled them out and threw them on. They felt old and dirty, but warm. I picked up the bowl, and saw there was noodles in it. My stomach growled loudly, and my mouth watered as I pulled off the plastic wrap. There was no chopsticks, so I was forced to use my fingers. I didn't really care, and ate it slowly, trying to make it last. While eating it, I noticed it was cold, like it just came out of the refrigerator. Not caring, I continued to eat them slowly. It tasted familiar, and I realized it was from Wu's Garden! I started to cry, thinking I would never see them again.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there, just eating the noodles, but that man came back in suddenly. My face shot up from the bowl, and I stopped eating, just staring at the man. He growled at me, and grabbed the bowl from my hands, and smacked me across the face! I didn't react, so surprised that I just stared at him, wide-eyed.

"That's enough. Your done, you fat pig! From now on, under my care, you'll get little bits of table scraps every other day. That's it, until you tell me where the cookbook is." he laughed, and started to walk away. I whimpered, regretting eating my meal slowly. I knew now that he was going to starve me. My stomach seemed to growl louder after thinking the idea of being starved.

Though, the man stopped, then placed the bowl down slowly at his feet. He pulled something out of pocket. I gasped when I saw it was a gun! He walked over to me. Then he smiled, and spoke.

"Listen girly. I want you to go to that damn school tomorrow. Sometimes it's best to hide in plain site, eh? Anyways, I don't want you speaking to those pathetic boys, Sid and Tobey. Got it girl? And if you do, I'll shoot them! I'll shoot your brother first, right before your eyes! And I never miss a kill shot!" he laughed, then continued. "I'm only sending you to that school so your won't go crazy, and I won't have to deal with a fourteen year old who's gone mental. And I have things to do, I can't just baby-sit you all day."

He stared at the clothes I was wearing, then said, "Your going to pull the hood over your head, and pull back those dagger-like bangs. Your only going to wear those clothes, so don't get them dirty!" he laughed again, and started to walk out. He picked up the bowl from the floor, and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving me alone in the darkness. I was never afraid of the dark, even as a little girl, but now, I was terrified of the darkness. I just wanted to go home.

~Three Delivery~

The next morning, I felt very stiff, hungry, and had a massive migraine. Groaning, I rubbed my temples. All the memories of last night flashed back, and I choked back tears. I was still in my sweatpants and sweatshirt. 'At least it wasn't as cold sleeping with these sweats on.' I thought to myself, trying to stay positive, but it was getting difficult.

The door flew open, making me jump with surprise. The man came over to me, and said, "Your going to stay here a while. Call me Spencer if you wish to speak, brat. I stole your wallet, so you have no money or identification, so don't even try to get help, or food for that matter. You're a transfer at the school, your name is Sam Li. I'm driving you, I don't trust you yet with walking to school by yourself yet. So get up!" he yelled, almost knowing I had a migraine, and loud noises, especially his voice, make my head hurt even more. Slowly, I stood up, swaying, but I stood up. The man growled at me, and grabbed my wrist and nearly ran out.

Spencer pushed the door open, and for the first time, I saw his house. It was filthy. There was piles of garbage everywhere. Rotted food was scattered on the floor. The carpets and furniture was ripped and destroyed. They didn't look comfortable. The putrid smell of dead things and rotting food was overpowering, and I thought I might throw up again.

Spencer then pushed me outside, and dragged me to the old car. It was a very old type of car, and it was rusty and not taken care of. He threw open the passenger side of the car, and pushed me in. He went around and opened the driver's side and when he got in, he immediately started the car and drove right to the school. I had no time to think; I just held onto the door to brace myself.

When we reached the front of the school, Spencer opened the door and walked out. Quickly, I pulled back my bangs and pulled the hood over my head. He yanked the door open and threw me out. Standing up, I saw Tobey and Sid biking to the bike rack. They both looked depressed. Sid and Tobey got off there bikes and ,using their locks, locked the bikes. Tobey looked at an empty rack next to their bikes, and started crying. Sid laid a hand on his shoulder, and smiled weakly. There was dark circles under both their eyes. It made me upset.

"Come on Tobey, let's go. We'll go look for Sue after school." Sid said weakly, and Tobey nodded, and they started to walk towards the school entrance.

I whimpered quietly, wanting to just scream at the top of my lungs, "Sid! Tobey! It's me, Sue! Rescue me from this maniac!!!" but I knew that this man would hurt me badly, or my family. I just couldn't let that happen. Spencer walked over to me, and handed me a note.

"That note says you just went through chemotherapy, so your bald. It says your embarrassed, so you wear your hood. Got that?!"

I nodded. Then slowly, I started to walk to the school. I knew it was going to be hard. At least I got to see Sid and Tobey part of the day.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 *Sid's P.O.V.***

Silently, I crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Tobey. The sun was starting to rise, and Mr. Wu and Barney haven't woken up yet. Neither has Tobey. Mr. Wu has even been cutting us some slack since Sue's disappearance.

It's been two days since Sue went missing, and no one's called about her. I promised Tobey we would hang the posters up today, and hand them out to people passing by.

I walked down the stairs, and each stair creaked when I put weight on it. Carefully, I walked to the kitchen, where I found Nana researching. The cookbook was next to her. I greeted her.

"Hi Nana. What are you researching?" I asked as I took an apple from the basket on the counter. While washing it in the sink, she looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm trying to see if there is a recipe or something we could use to see where Sue might be." Nana answered me. I nodded, then took a bite from my apple. It tasted juicy and sweet, and make a loud sucking sound as I pulled the fleshy part of the fruit away from the center.

"Isn't there a recipe you might remember that maybe the three of us hadn't found yet?" I asked taking another bite from my apple.

Nana chuckled. "Sid! Do you know how many recipes there are?!"

"Um . . . No."

She laughed again. "Exactly! Even I don't know how many there are! But I do know there is a lot. No one can remember them all!"

I nodded in understanding. I tried to take one more bite from my apple, but I couldn't. I was too lost in my thoughts. Staring at the ground, I said, "Well Nana, if you research and find the right recipe, and find it's location, Tobey and I could get it for you, right? Then you can use it to find out where Sue is."

Nana stared down at her books, and nodded. "Sid, your right. That is possible. I will need your help, Tobey's too. I can research and find where the right recipe is."

"What recipe? Don't tell me we have to look for another recipe!" Tobey cried as he ran down the stairs.

"Don't worry Tobey, we _want_ to look for a recipe this time, Tobe." I said.

"Why would we _want to_, Sid?!" Tobey objected.

"Because, a recipe might help us find out where Sue is. I just hope she's still in Chinatown . . ." I said quietly.

"Oh." he said, then looked at Nana, and she nodded.

"The police now have taken full responsibility for this, and are trying just as hard as us to find Sue." Nana said.

I stared down at my apple, then asked, "Nana, is it possible for Sue to have been kidnapped?"

Nana nodded. "Very. In fact, I think she was kidnapped."

"By who?" I asked, and Tobey added,

"Kong Li!"

"Maybe . . . We need to find her soon. I've heard that kidnap victims usually are murdered after the first couple of days of capture . . ." Nana said quietly, then went back to her textbooks. As she flipped through the pages, she said, "Boys, I want you two to go to school. It will keep your minds off of Sue. Being stressed won't help you focus, and I need you two on top of things. And I want you two to see if you can get information from others. People might not have seen your "MISSING" flyers, or they were too scared to call us. Do you understand?"

We exchanged glances, and nodded hesitantly. "Yeah Nana, we got it."

She smiled at us, then said, "Well boys, you better get ready for school."

~Three Delivery~

Quickly, we rode our bikes to school. I was ahead of Tobey most of the time, he kept staring at the ground, seemingly lost in thought. I slowed down next to him, then smiled, and asked with concern, "What's wrong buddy?"

"It's all my fault . . ."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know, no one knew. She'll be home save and sound soon, just you wait!" I said, trying to stay positive.

"Because I messed with her stuff and got her mad . . . Now her captor probably is torturing her as we speak!"

"Tobey! Don't talk like that!"

"But what if it's true?!"

"Tobey . . ." I said, but saw we reached the school. We hopped the curb just as a rusty old car pulled up. As we locked out bikes, a girl with her face covered with the hood of her sweatshirt got out of the car. A man came out of the driver's side. The man looked suspicious, while the girl stared at me. Creepy.

Then I noticed Tobey was staring at the empty rack next to him. It was where Sue usually parked her bike. He was crying. Smiling, I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go. We'll look for Sue after school." I promised.

Tobey looked at me, and smiled. He nodded. "Okay." I smiled back, and we both started to walk up to the school. I looked back at the girl, and saw her receiving a note from the man. Something about that girl made my heart throb. I wondered why.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 *Tobey's P.O.V.***

Sid and I walked to our lockers, and put in the combination. I opened my locker, and grabbed my books. Since Sid and I have been so busy with searching for Sue, we have had absolutely no time to do the homework. But that was the least of our worries. Sue was still missing, and we were running out of places to look for her. I was really getting worried we would never find her.

I shut my locker, and Sid and I walked to Mr. Andrews class. Sid looked at me nervously, and I nodded, saying we had to go in. He nodded back, and we walked in and sat at our normal seats. Everyone in the class turned their heads towards us in sympathy. I lowered my head and covered my face with my textbook.

Will walked to us, and said "Hey guys, sorry about Sue. I heard about her. Hope you find her soon."

I asked, "How'd you hear about it?"

He answered, "the news spread like wildfire! Everyone's been talking about her! Some people said she was murdered. Sorry dude."

There was a growling noise growing deep in my throat, and I stood up and yelled, "Sue's not dead!"

Will smiled a smug smile, then said, "Well, how do you know that zebra boy?! She could be rotting in a basement for all you know!"

Sid growled, and glared at him. He yelled, "An-jing Will! Zo-kai! Sue's my little sister, and we all miss her! You don't know what it's like to lose a loved one, and have no idea if your ever going to see them alive again! Xio-xin, Will! Keep trash talking my family, especially Sue or Tobey, and I'm going to seriously hurt you. I won't care at all if were friends! So An-jing Will!"

Will stepped back a step, his hands in the air. "Whoa Sid, I thought we were friends! I was only kidding!"

"An-jing, Will, Zo-kai . . ." Sid growled again, making Will jump.

"But Sid . . ."

"NOW!" he yelled, just as the bell rang. Will retreated to his seat, just as Mr. Andrews entered the classroom. The girl from before was behind him. She waited at Mr. Andrews' desk, and he handed her a textbook, and a workbook. She placed them on the nearest desk, right in front of Sid, where Sue usually sat.

Mr. Andrews smiled at her, then said, "Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Sam Li. Say hello everyone, and show your spirit!"

"Hello . . ." the class said glumly. As the girl sat at her desk, she turned around briefly to look at Sid and I, but lowered her hood even more over her face, and faced back forward. Something wasn't right about her. She seemed . . . familiar somehow . . . But I couldn't put by finger on it how I knew her.

Mr. Andrews started to write today's notes on the board, but he stopped, and turned to Sam. He said sternly, "listen, I know your new here, but you can't wear hoods in school."

"I-I'm sorry . . . I ju-just had chemotherapy, so my hair fell out . . . I have a n-note for you . . ." Sam stammered. Her voice was cracking, like she wanted to cry. She sounded familiar somehow, but I still couldn't figure it out.

Sam handed the teacher the note. He quickly read it, and his stern expression changed. He smiled gently, and nodded. Throwing the note on his desk, he started his lecture, and continued to write on the board about the Silk Road in China, and how it affected the world after the Middle Ages. I didn't really pay that much attention, and neither did the new girl, Sam. Something wasn't right about her. I just knew it.

~Three Delivery~

Soon, it was lunch, and of course, I forgot my lunch. Sid had made himself a nice sandwich this morning, and I was immensely jealous. I tried to ask Sid to share, but he simply said, "buy it from the cafeteria!"

"But Sid! You know I hate the cafeteria food! Please share with me!"

"No way! You have money! Go buy your own lunch!"

"That's not fair!"

"It so is! Now go!"

"Fine . . ." I grumbled, then walked online. I grabbed a tray, and got a slice of pizza and Snapple. All of the other food didn't look that appetizing. Giving the cashier my money, I walked back to our table, when I noticed Sam was sitting alone. She looked upset, and deep in thought. She looked a little scared too. It looked like she didn't have her lunch.

At first, I thought about maybe joining her, but I did the selfish thing, and sat back down with Sid. The first thing I asked him was, "What's up with the new girl?"

After taking another bite from his sandwich, he looked up, and shrugged. He swallowed the food in his mouth, he answered, "Don't know. She looks lonely."

"Yeah, she does."

"Do you think we should go over there and talk to her?"

"I don't know, we don't know much about her. But . . ."

"But what?" Sid asked me as he finished off the rest of his sandwich.

"I keep thinking I know her . . ." I said as I looked at the sad girl on the far end of the cafeteria.

Sid nodded. "Yep. I feel the same way. Why don't we wait a while, maybe we'll figure it out then."

"Alright." I agreed, but I didn't know then that I should have disagreed with Sid, and just run right over to that girl.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 *Sue's P.O.V.***

When fourth period let out, and it was lunch period, I went straight to the last table in the cafeteria. It was old and broken, and there was globs of gum underneath the table top. It was so gross, no one ever sat there. But, I wanted to stay far away from everyone. The table in the corner worked out perfectly, no one paid any attention to me. No one ever pays attention to the new kid, which was perfect.

As I sat alone at the broken table, I heard Sid and Tobey fighting. As usual. Tobey always forgets his lunch, and either Sid or I had to share with him. It looked like Sid made himself a good-looking sandwich. Just looking at it made my mouth water, and I licked my lips hungrily. It looked delicious. I was very jealous. Being without food for a whole day because your captor is a bitch and refuses to give you some makes you act that way with any type of food. I just stared at Sid's sandwich like a moron, somehow knowing that tonight I wasn't getting dinner.

Eventually, Tobey went up to go buy his lunch, much to his displeasure. Even though he hated the lunch food, I would have loved it at the moment. I clutched my stomach as it growled very loudly. Groaning, I started rubbing my temples as another bad migraine hit me. I started to wonder when this drug would get out of my system.

As I looked up again, I saw Tobey paying for his food. Quickly, I stared back down, but I wanted to cry so badly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tobey staring at me. He looked at me, but then walked back to his table and sat across from Sid. Sid finished off his sandwich, making my mouth water even more. But both boys turned around to stare at me. I shivered in anticipation, knowing they were going to start talking about me, thinking I was the new girl Sam Li. When I really was their best friend and sister, Sue Yi. Silently, I listen on their conversation. I knew it was about me.

"What's up with the new girl?" Tobey asked.

After taking another bite from his sandwich, Sid looked up, and shrugged. He swallowed the food in his mouth, he answered, "Don't know. She looks lonely."

"Yeah, she does."

"Do you think we should go over there and talk to her?"

"I don't know, we don't know much about her. But . . ."

"But what?" Sid asked Tobey as he finished off the rest of his sandwich.

"I keep thinking I know her . . ." he said as he looked at me from the far end of the cafeteria.

Sid nodded. "Yep. I feel the same way. Why don't we wait a while, maybe we'll figure it out then."

"Alright." Tobey agreed, which made my heart break from sadness. Tears started to fill my eyes, as some scary thoughts started parading through my mind again. What if I never spoke to Sid and Tobey again? Never Nana, Barney, or Mr. Wu? I needed my family . . . How was I going to survive the night alone with that man? I thought I could last a while, but how long? How long was it going to be until I can't fight anymore, and all my hope is gone? Right now, hope was all I had . . .

~Three Delivery~

After 9th period, I grabbed my books and went at the same entrance Spencer dropped me off earlier that day. Sid and Tobey went at the same entrance as me, and followed me out. For their safety, I pulled the hood down even farther over my face. Sid looked at me, and so did Tobey, but they quickly lost their curiosity over me, thank god, and unlocked their bikes.

I saw Spencer leaning his back on the rusty car. He looked at me sternly, waiting for me. It made my skin crawl just looking into his dark, unforgiving eyes. And the thought of me spending the night in that basement again, with this man, no food or water or sunlight, nothing. Nothing. Now it was starting to hit me. I may die in this man's basement, and he wouldn't care. What could I do to leave him, to go home.

I thought of maybe ripping my hood off and screaming to the boys, "it's me, Sue! Please take me home and save me!" but I pushed the idea away after remembering his threat. And his gun, pointed at me, and what he said. He never misses a kill shot. I don't want to find out for myself if it's true.

Tears started to fill my eyes as I walked to the Spencer's car. He smirked, then opened the passenger door, and when Sid and Tobey rode away, he yanked my collar and threw me in. My cheek hit the gear shift hard, and I landed in an uncomfortable position on the vinyl seat. I moved my feet as he slammed the door shut. He then threw open the driver's door, then smacked my head against the gear shift again, and yelled, "sit right! We have to get back to my house now! So hurry up and sit up!"

Like I was hypnotized, without a word, I sat up with my back against the seat. I just stared straight ahead, and Spencer jerked the car. Last time he drove, I didn't pay much attention to the how he drove. Now I realized he was a terrible driver. He nearly drove through red lights, and he hit the brakes hard. So every time he stopped at a red light, or at least almost stopped, I hit the dashboard.

Soon, we made it back to Spencer's house. He looked at me, and growled, "don't get out yet! I still don't trust you! I don't want you to bolt the second you open the door! So I'm going to be doing it for you until I trust you more! Got it?!"

I slowly nodded sheepishly. He growled again, and got out. He walked around, and opened the door for me. Before I could move, Spencer grabbed my collar and pulled me out. Nearly running, I followed him back into his house. As he opened the basement door, I saw the garbage pail. It was filled with food, and it wasn't rotting. I knew what I was going to do when I was out of sight of Spencer.

Spencer opened the basement door, and pushed me in. I yelped as I fell down the stairs, and I landed on my side. Groaning, I curled into a small ball. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Spencer grin, and slam the door shut.

After a long time, and I was sure he wasn't around, I carefully stood up. I decided not to try the door yet, and to wait until I was sure he was asleep. When nightfall came was when I was going to try the door and see if I could get it open.

Then I heard a faint sound . . . I could hear it, but I didn't know where it was coming from. Listening harder, I heard . . . laughter? Laughter . . . It sounded familiar. It was coming from the windows that were leveled with ground. Walking over to the window, I heard a man's laughter . . . Then I realized, it was Kong Li! I couldn't look into the window from where I was standing, and didn't want to take a chance of Kong Li seeing me if I jumped up to see better.

There was silence, and then I heard the faint sound of a door opening, the front door, I suspected. Then I heard people talking, and I walked to the basement door to eavesdrop on the conversation. I leaned my ear on the door. I couldn't really hear, so I tried the door. Spencer forgot to lock it, so I opened the door a crack to listen and see what was going on.

" . . . I'm telling you, this is going to work!" Spencer said and paced around angrily. Kong Li was standing by the door, but he didn't look impressed. Somewhat bored.

Spencer stopped pacing, and turned to face Kong Li as he continued, "I have the girl, and she's already scared of me! I raped her, started torturing her, and even took food away! Even if she tries to escape, she'll be too scared and weak to fight back! For the torture, I'm letting her see Sid and Tobey, but she can't speak to them. I even gave her some noodles from Wu's Garden, but I only let her eat for about five minutes, to show her that I'm serious, and I'm not playing around!"

Kong Li nodded. "Yes, this is good. But what about the cookbook? That's the reason we're working together!"

I staggered back a step, and gasped silently. Kong Li and Spencer? Working together?! Well, it made sense on some sort of level. Their both heartless creatures, who only care about themselves, and stop at nothing to get what they want. I wanted to see what else would happen, so I continued to listen.

" . . . well get it, well get it, don't worry . . . The girl should crack soon, and I won't let her go until she does. I'll kept torturing her more and more, until she squeals. If you want, I'll even kill her brother. The death of her brother will be even more torturous to lose than the friend! The brother - Sid was it? - _is_ her last family member!"

Kong Li shook his head. "No, it's Sue Yi who is the one who thinks quickly. Sid is a strong thinker as well, but I can deal with him and my son. You have no need to kill them."

I let out a sigh of relief at the fact Sid and Tobey weren't going to be killed, but I accidentally hit my foot against the door as I stepped back, and Spencer turned around, and growled at me! He grabbed the gun that was on the table, and started shooting at my feet! I yelped, and slammed the door shut. Quickly, I ran to the far corner of the room and curled into a small ball. I waited, but no one came. I guess I lucked out. I was so wrong.

~Three Delivery~

I didn't know how long it was until I didn't hear footsteps above me. That was how I knew if he was upstairs or not. Anyway, I didn't hear anything above me, and my stomach growled so loudly, I thought it echoed off the cement based walls of the basement. I haven't eaten anything in two . . . maybe three days? Even four? I couldn't even keep track of the time anymore. All I knew was that I needed something to eat.

I didn't know if Spencer locked the door again, but I was so hungry. It wouldn't hurt to try the door, right? I stood up, and stretched my stiff body a bit. I hadn't moved since Spencer tried to shoot at me. Then I realized he wasn't trying to kill me, or hurt me. He was only shooting at my feet, or at least in front of my feet. He didn't want to hurt me, yet. He was probably going to do terrible things to me, and I needed to be alive for that. He only wanted to scare me, and be the bigger person. Apparently, it was working. Right now, I was definitely scared of this man.

Sighing, I slowly walked towards the door, and turned the knob. It made a small click as the door opened. I was pretty surprised that it opened that easily, and I took advantage of it, and stepped out of the basement. The putrid smell of the house filled my nostrils, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I swear, I thought I smelled urine. Mouse urine. But I zoned out the smell, and stared at the door. That was the ticket to my freedom.

Silently, I tiptoed to the door, and tried the door. "Damn . . ." I whispered when the door wouldn't budge. It was locked. Cursing again, I started looking through the garbage for the key. I dug through mountains and mountains of garbage, food, plastic, and I even found a dead mouse. I gagged at the sight of the decaying mouse, even maggots were eating the flesh of the mouse.

After a while, I gave up. My hands were black from digging into the garbage. My knees were also black from leaning on the filthy carpet. I made a mental note that when I would come home, I wouldn't complain about Tobey's room and how messy it was. At the moment, I would rather sleep on the floor in the boys room then be even in this room. Then it hit me that I might never come home. But I had to stay strong, for the sake of my family. If I wasn't, I would get killed, and so would my family, the people who I truly care about. I needed them.

After some thought, I assumed Spencer had the key or hid it in a place where I couldn't get to, or I wouldn't dare to look. If he did, and I looked somewhere, like his bedroom, I had a feeling there would be grave consequences I didn't want.

Eventually, I realized I wasn't going to escape tonight. It made me so upset, but I thought that maybe I now had some freedom to roam the house at night. I decided to look for food to eat for my hungry stomach as it growled loudly again. I then looked down at my belly, and said, "shhh!". I was worried that Spencer would hear my stomach growling, and he would wake up and come down and . . . I didn't even want to think about it!

Silently, I walked into the kitchen, and was disgusted by how the kitchen was kept. The countertop was cracked, the cupboards were broken, and the pantry doors were either being held on by one old rusty hinge, or there was no door at all. There was piles and piles of dirty dishes in the sink, and most still had old food on them, and some mice and cockroaches were nibbling on the leftovers on the plates, bowls, and cups.

I immediately went to the refrigerator, and saw the bowl that Spencer had given me last night. I didn't hesitate grabbing the bowl, ripping off the plastic wrap, and start wolfing down the noodles in the bowl. Even though they were cold, they felt good in my empty stomach. I easily finished off the noodles, the only thing I had of home. I shut the refrigerator and as I turned around, I saw a loaf of bread on a table in the middle of the kitchen, right next to the refrigerator.

My mouth watering, I walked to the bread on the table, and rip off a piece. I shoved the piece into my mouth, and it tasted a little stale, but it was still soft enough for me to eat. Without thinking or taking a breath, I shoved the rest of the loaf into my mouth. My cheeks swelled from being overfilled, but I didn't care. As I swallowed all the food that was in my mouth, I wished that the noodles and bread would at least last me a couple of days. I smiled and patted my belly, happy it was finally filled after . . . Three? . . . Four? . . . Five days? I've lost count, having more important things to think about.

I stretched, and decided to go back to the basement so I wouldn't be caught by Spencer. As I walked, I heard a drawer open, and felt warm breathing down my neck. I froze, and all the muscles in my body tensed. This was exactly like when Spencer kidnapped me. And when I kicked . . . He wasn't there . . .

"Hello . . . Reject . . ." someone hissed, making me jump. I turned to face the man, and fell into my defense stance. It was Spencer - big surprise - and he was holding a large kitchen knife! The same knife he had to cut my clothes when he was raping me! I whimpered a bit, but stayed in my defense stance in an attempt to protect myself.

Spencer laughed at me as he held up the knife and started to walk towards me. He then said, "sorry Mei Mei . . . But you didn't follow the rules . . . Now your going to have to pay the price . . ." he then lunged towards me, and grabbed me. I was so surprised I couldn't dodge him in time. As I tried to twist out of his hold, his knife cut my side, just below my ribs! I cried out as he dragged me back over to the basement. I held my wound with both hands as he threw me down the stairs. I fell on my wound, and screamed. He just laughed and slammed the door shut.

Silently, I started to cry, and tried to stop my bleeding side as I regretted ever even thinking about escaping, or getting food. I sobbed, thinking about how much I wanted to be home and see Sid, Tobey, Nana, Barney, and even Mr. Wu.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**

* * *

**

Hey all, sorry it took so long. With school and homework, I didn't have much time. But at least I did it! Please review and tell me what you think! By the way, this is my loooongest chappie EVER!!! Over 3,000 words!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 *Sid's P.O.V.***

It's been two weeks since Sue's disappearance, and no one has seen her. Right now, I'm not afraid to admit I'm scared and worried for my little sister. I wanted to have her home safe and sound, but I knew that may not happen.

As I walked downstairs, I remembered that new girl, Sam Li. Something wasn't right about her, and I was planning on figuring it out. During lunch period, I was going to go over to her and talk to her. I really didn't know much about her, but I knew she was hiding something. Something big.

Just before I sat down at a booth, I heard Mr. Wu yelling at Barney. Poor Barney. Then his yelling was directed at me!

"Sid! Deliveries! NOW!" he yelled, and dropped a bag of food on the counter. "946 Wayward Way, GO!" since Sue had went missing, even Mr. Wu seemed to be acting different. Either he was yelling more, or he was saying, well, sorry . . . It just wasn't Mr. Wu!

I nodded, and I stood up and grabbed the bag of food. As I walked to my bike, I noticed that we almost never delivered to Wayward Way. That street had many old and broken houses that would likely never be fixed. No one ever went down that way. The only other delivery we had was a day before Sue disappeared, over two weeks ago. I wasn't sure if it was coincidence or not, but at the moment, I wasn't thinking straight.

~Three Delivery~

"Here's your order, Mr. . . . uh . . .?" I asked as I handed the food to the man. It was the same person who drops off Sam Li every morning!

"Um . . . Wang. Thank you." he took the order, and looked at me. I looked past him, and heard scratching on a door in the back off the house.

"Hey, what's that noise?" I asked him, but he started to close the door and said,

"Um . . . Rats. I have a rat problem. Goodbye, thank you, here's your tip." he said as he slammed the door shut and dropped two dollars on the front porch. Slowly, I picked up the dollars and decided to investigate. Something wasn't right. I decided to ride my back around so he would think I left and wouldn't see me.

As I got on my bike, I saw the man staring at me from his window. It made my skin crawl, but I rode around the block. When I was sure he wasn't spying on me, I parked my bike and ran to the back of the house. I walked over to the windows, and I saw I was looking into the basement.

I cleaned the windows a bit with my sleeves, and saw someone lying in the middle of the basement. They were wearing a sweatshirt, it looked like, and they seemed skinny. Very skinny. I knew that someone was living in his basement, and it wasn't good. I looked around, and when I thought no one was watching me, I silently opened the window, and jumped inside the basement. The walls, ceiling, and floor was made of concrete, so my boots echoed when I landed.

I cursed when the person moved and lifted their head. After a couple of seconds, they put their head back down. They didn't seem too alert, somewhat weak. Slowly, I walked towards the person, and asked,

"Hello, are you okay?" they didn't respond. I knelt down next to the person, and saw they had the same sweatshirt Sam Li was wearing everyday! But it was filthy and ripped. It wasn't like that last time I saw her, which was three days ago. "Sam, is that you? What's wrong?"

Sam still didn't respond. Bravely, I moved back her hood, and gasped when I saw whose face it was. Sue's face, my sister! My little sister whose been missing for over two weeks! Then I softly said, "Sue, it's me, Sid. Your going to be okay now, just please respond to me."

Sue lifted her head, and whimpered and covered her head. "Sp-pencer . . . . P-please . . . Ge-get aw-way . . ."

"No Sue, it's me, Sid, please remember." I begged her. Sue moved her hands and looked at me nervously.

"Crap, I must be losing it . . . Spencer told me he killed Sid and Tobey after I tried to get food . . ." she whispered quietly.

"Sue, he tricked you, it's really me, Sid! Please Sue . . .? Please remember . . . ?" I begged her, and I started to choke back tears. Then Sue looked right into my eyes, and recognition showed on her face and she started crying.

"Sid! It's really you! Thank you, thank you! Thank you god, thank you for answering my prayers!" Sue cried, and tried to get up to hug me, but she winced and clutched her side and fell back against the floor.

"Sue, what's wrong? Where are you hurt?!" I cried with worry. Sue winced and tried to lift her sweatshirt, but it caused her too much pain. So I lifted her shirt, and gasped for two reasons. The first reason was the wound on her side, just below her ribs. It was old, and it looked infected. Pus was oozing out of the wound, and around the slash it was as swollen as a softball. There was red streaks around it, and some were leading to her heart.

The second reason was how thin she looked. Even though the infected wound was swollen, I could still see some of her ribs. Her stomach was curved inward, like she hasn't had food in a while. I felt like I was going to cry, I just wanted to help her, but I didn't know what to do. If I picked her up, it would hurt her, and how would I get her through the window without being seen or heard? I needed help.

"Sue, hang on, I'm going to go-"

"NO!" Sue cried, and she started sobbing loudly. "Please, don't leave me! I need you!"

"Sue, I'll be right back, I need Tobey and Nana's help! We'll save you, and we'll stop this man! Don't worry, I'll be back. With Tobey and Nana. I promise." I gently hugged her, trying not to hurt her. Sue wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me tightly.

"Please don't leave me . . . Please come back to me, and rescue me from this monster . . ." Sue whispered in my ear.

"I promise to come back. Just hang on a little longer. Help is gonna come Sue, just hang on." I said as I gently lowered her back down on the floor. Sue stared right in my eyes and watched me walk to the window, jump up, grab the window, and crawl out. Before I closed the window, I stared into Sue's frightened eyes, and I started crying. "I promise I'll come back to bring you home, I promise."

~Three Delivery~

I pedaled faster than I ever had in my life, nearly laying my bike down as I cut corners and sped down the streets. Sue was depending on me, and I wasn't going to let her down. Not today.

As I reached the back gate, I jumped off my bike and ran though the gate. Nana was sitting on the bench, and Tobey was sitting on the ground next to her. Both have been very sad since Sue went missing. But I knew this was going to cheer them up. Well, at least that we found her and know where she was.

"Tobey! Nana!" I yelled to them. They both looked up, and I said, "I found Sue!"

"What?!" both yelled and they shot up. "You found Sue?! Where?!"

I sighed, then continued, "a man is keeping her hostage, and she's hurt. There's an infected wound on her side, and it hurts her every time she moves. She looks so thin too! Nana, what can we do?!"

Nana stared down at the ground, then said, "we need to get him out of the house so we can get Sue out of there! If worst comes to worst, we will call the police and let them rescue Sue. Boys, don't get yourself in danger, understand?"

"Yeah Nana."

**To Be Continued . . . **

**

* * *

**

Yes, Sid found Sue, but will they be able to rescue her in time?

By the way, Happy Halloween everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: *Tobey's P.O.V.***

"Alright boys, I'm going to distract him, and you two get Sue out of there!" Nana told us as we talked just out of view of the house. Sid and I nodded, and Nana nodded back and started to walk to the house. Sid and I quickly ran to the side of the house where the windows of the basement were. I stared at the windows, and tried to look inside, but they were too dirty.

Nervously, I asked, "Sid, is Sue really in this basement?"

"I'm afraid so . . . We have to rescue her! Come on, let's wait until Nana gives us the signal. Lets watch." Sid said as he looked at Nana. I knelt down next to him and watched the action unfold. Before she knocked on the door, she walked over to the storm drain, and dropped her bag through it. Then she smiled and knocked on the door. I heard banging and scratching, and then the man opened the door.

"Hello, who are you?" he asked, and Nana put on her sweet old lady act. She leaned back and put her hand on her back like she injured her back.

"Hello young man, I know it is late, but I dropped my purse down the storm drain, and I threw out my back trying to bend down and get it. Would you be so kind as to help me get it?" Nana asked sweetly. The man looked down, and nodded.

"Fine, but I'm not spending all night trying to get your purse. Just hold on a second." he closed the door, and when he reopened it, he had a hanger in his hand. He stretched it out and made a hook at one end. Nana pretend to limp, and she turned her head and nodded slightly, cuing us to get Sue.

We nodded, and silently ran into the house, careful not to make any noises. Sid showed the way to the basement, and he opened the door with a key that was on the side of the doorframe. As he opened the door, I held my breath, but then gasped. The basement was completely empty!

"Wha-what?! This can't be!" Sid shrieked, then ran into the basement, and looked around frantically. He was obviously worried. "No! No! No! This can't be! Sue has to be here! I promised her I'd be right back, but she's not here! I let her down . . ."

I walked over to him, then said, "hey, we'll find her, maybe he moved her after he saw you. It's possible. He could have seen you, and you might have not even known it! Maybe she's somewhere in the house, lets go!"

Sid nodded, and we ran out of the basement. Sid went upstairs, while I went into the living room. I heard a loud bang, but didn't pay much attention to it. I looked everywhere, then I heard whimpering. I shot up, and looked at the couch in the far corner. Someone was curled into a small ball, and shaking they were so scared.

"Sue? Is that you?" I asked her as I walked over to her. I leaned over her to look at her face, and I gasped. It was Sue! But her face was bloodied. Her eyes was bruised and swollen, and blood was gushing out of her mouth. "Sue, it's me Tobey, Sid and I are going to save you."

"Oh, is that so?" a raspy voice behind me said. Sue screamed and shook even more violently, and here eyes expressed nothing but fear. She was scared to death of this man, I could tell.

"Get away from her!" I growled as I lowered into my defense stance. It was the man, and he laughed and pulled out a gun. I just glared at him, but I then looked at Sue. She was obviously very scared, but she still looked like she wanted to help. I felt so bad for her, her mouth was still gushing blood, and it trickled down the side of her chin.

"Listen to me boy, I'll give you one chance to step away from the girl, and grab your friend and get out of here! I already took care of your pathetic Nana, so just come quietly, and no one will get hurt. Well, maybe not you and your friend, maybe her," he pointed his gun at Sue, and I went closer to her defensively when she whimpered again. I didn't know what to do. I was worried about Nana, but I didn't know how much longer I could protect Sue. She couldn't help me, but Sid could. Where the hell was he?!

"Well, you going to leave me be, or not? Better make up your mind quickly, or I'll blow out your brains, got it?" he said impatiently, the gun still pointed at Sue. I looked at Sue's nervous face, then I said,

"No, I'm rescuing my friend." I said sternly, then saw Sid running down the stairs, and he body slammed the man with all his weight. He groaned and dropped the gun as he fell to the floor, Sid on top of him with all his weight. Quickly, I kicked the gun away, and it slid under a couch. The man growled and tried to fight Sid, but with unbelievable strength, Sid kept the man down,who was at least twice as old as him, pinned down on the floor.

"Tobey, get Sue out of here! Did you find her?" he yelled while still restraining the man.

"Yeah, she's right here on the couch!"

"Get her out of here, find Nana, and call 911! They'll get an ambulance to take care of her and police to arrest this man!"

"No! I won't let you! Fine, take the damn girl, I don't need her anymore! All I need to do is protect myself! Hay Tey Cho!" the man screamed, and in a flash of white light, he disappeared! Sid fell on the ground, and before I could ask about what happened, I carefully scooped Sue up in my arms. She groaned like she was in pain, but stopped shaking a bit, and I felt her nervous muscles relax in my arms. She felt so light, much lighter than last time I held her like this, when the shifter threw her across the garden and I caught her before she hit the ground. She wasn't heavy then, but she was much lighter now. It made me nervous. Then I remembered about Nana!

"Oh no, Nana! I forgot! He said he took care of Nana! Sid, hurry, go find her! I'll follow you after I call 911!" I ordered, but Sid objected.

"No! You stay with Sue, she needs you! Stay with her until rescue arrives!"

"But Nana . . ."

"I'll go make sure she's okay. But please, stay with Sue, she's scared and doesn't need anymore stress."

"Fine, just go find Nana . . ." as I said that, Nana slowly limped inside, holding her leg tenderly like it hurt.

"Nana!" Sid and I cried in unison, then Sid asked: "Nana, are you okay? What did that man do to you?!"

She sighed, then said, "he shot me in the thigh with his gun. He knows who I am, that's why our plan didn't work. He knows who you two are as well, but I see you rescued Sue." she limped slowly over to me, and touched Sue's cheek. She jumped and started shaking again, but calmed down when she saw it was Nana. Nana smiled and spoke softly to her.

"Hi honey, I know your scared, but just hang in there. Don't worry, your family is here." she smiled, then noticed the blood around Sue's mouth and chin. "Dear, can you open your mouth for me please? I want to see where your bleeding." Sue nodded, then opened her mouth. Her teeth were red and stained with blood. Nana knew immediately where she was bleeding.

"Sweetie, did you bit your tongue?"

Sue nodded slightly. She tried to speak, but her words came out as pained groans. Nana sighed, "Sue, does your tongue hurt too much to talk yet?"

Sue nodded 'yes' again. Nana then pulled out her phone and called the police. I didn't really pay much attention to what she said, I focused all my attention on Sue. She looked up at me, her eyes expressing pain and fear. She was still scared, and I couldn't do anything to help her.

Nana hung up, and she said, "Help is on the way. Let's get out of this house, Tobey, be gentle, I don't know how badly Sue's hurt yet."

I nodded, and slowly, carefully, walked out of the house, cradling Sue in my arms. She didn't respond to anything, she just stared straight ahead. Nana sat down on a large rock outside of the house, and Sid knelt down next to me as I sat down with Sue in my lap. Sue looked at him, and tried to reach over for a hug, but toppled to the side, too weak to get up. Sid gently helped her up, and he hugged her and whispered, "I promised I'd come back, right?"

Sue smiled through tears just as two ambulances and three police cars pulled up in front of the house. Sue whimpered again, and Sid hugged her, while I held her hand. Two paramedics went over to Sue, and one went over to Nana.

"It's just a bullet wound, I promise I'll go to the hospital, just please, let me be with Sue until she gets inside the ambulance." Nana asked, and the paramedic nodded and helped her walk over to us.

I could tell Sue was scared again, she was shivering with fright all over, and we couldn't do anything to help her. The paramedics started examining Sue, and she was still scared. She tried to push away from them or run away, but Nana always found a way to calm her down.

The police officers were searching the house, and putting 'CAUTION DO NOT CROSS' tape around the house like a fence to keep other people off. Sue watched them work as they checked to see where she was hurt and how they were going to get her on the gurney. When they reached over the try to lift her on the gurney, Sue screamed loudly and tried to crawl away.

One of the paramedics said, "give her a second, could you three try to get her inside the ambulance, she seems calmer with one of you. She really doesn't need this added stress."

We nodded, and this time, Sid carried Sue. She kept her head tightly against his chest, and he carefully placed her on the gurney inside. Sue eyes started darting wildly around the inside of the ambulance, her respirations speeding up, and her whole body shaking. She whimpered, and her eyes closed, and she fell back against the gurney. Sid screamed.

"Sue needs help! She's unconscious!" he screamed, and tow paramedics went over to her and started checking her out. Finally, one paramedic said, "she must have had a panic attack she was so scared. But she should be alright."

Nana sighed, then groaned as she tried to put weight on her leg. A paramedic ran to her, and helped her get inside the ambulance. Sid rode on Sue's side, and I sat in the front, only because there wasn't enough room for both of us. I wanted to stay with them, but I found it too uncomfortably small, and I didn't want to get in there way.

~Three Delivery~

At the hospital, Sid and I waited nervously in the waiting room. Nana had to have surgery to remove the bullet in her leg. Sue was being check over by many doctors to make sure nothing seriously bad happened to her while she was kidnapped, but it was obvious at first glance that many bad things were done to her.

About an hour later, they told us that Nana was in recovery, and the bullet didn't hit any arteries or the bone, so she would make a full recovery. We thanked the doctor, and went to go visit her.

Nana looked up from her bed and smiled when she saw us. "Hello boys."

"Hi Nana."

There was a silence, then a nurse came over and said, "Hello Mei Hua. We're releasing you, here's the release forms." she handed Nana a clipboard and a pen. She signed the paperwork as the nurse said, "While your waiting for your daughter's doctors to tell you what they found, the police want to speak to you. They have some questions for you and your sons."

Nana looked up, and nodded. The nurse smiled and said, "you may go as soon as we go get you a wheelchair, and some crutches for you if you want."

Nana nodded. "Yes, thank you. I'll use the crutches, and I know I have to leave in a wheelchair, correct?"

"Yeah, so I'll just take the papers, and you can go." she smiled and took the clipboard when Nana handed it to her. She walked out, and a police officer walked in. Nana sighed and adjusted the bed so she was sitting up.

"Mei Hua, I'm Officer Jones, and I'm in charge of your case from the beginning when Sue went missing. I am very happy you've found her, but . . . There are some unanswered questions."

"Alright then, start." Nana said, then she looked at the boys. "Boys, answer all his questions completely and truthfully, okay?"

"Yeah Nana." we answered in unison.

"We're ready."

"Okay, when we arrived, you were holding Sue and comforting her while you waited to get treatment from the EMTs. How and where did you find her?"

Sid spoke up, "I was delivering food, and I heard scratching and banging coming from the basement, and the man was suspicious, so I decided to investigate. I looked inside the basement from the windows, and I saw Sue. She was beat up pretty bad, so I went right home and told Nana."

Officer Jones nodded. "Alright, now, how did you get her out of the house?"

Nana said, "I was able to get him out, and Sid and Tobey ran inside and grabbed Sue and ran out without being noticed. But he shot me in the leg and ran off. I was more concerned about getting Sue then catching him."

The officer nodded again. "Okay, I think I have all I need. Thank you-"

"Uh, Mei Hua?" a nurse said as she walked into the room. She looked worried. Jones moved out of the way. "We need you."

"What's wrong?"

"Sue, she's not calming down enough to let us thoroughly check her over. Do you think you could help us?"

Nana sighed, then nodded as she grabbed the crutches and stood up. "Alright, boys, you ready?"

I cocked my head and asked, "ready for what?"

"Sue is very unstable right now. It will take time for her to heal. We don't know how badly she is hurt right now, emotionally and physically. Be calm and patient with her."

**To Be Continued . . . **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 *Sue's P.O.V.***

I opened my eyes slowly to a bright white light. There were people hovering over me, and they were talking, but it sounded like gibberish. I felt so weak, but when they leaned over closer, I panicked. I screamed, and forced my body to start to struggle. The people grabbed me and tried to hold me down, which only made me panic even more. Finally, I screamed, "Nana! Sid! Tobey! Help me!"

"Easy kid, calm down! We just want to check you over!" I made out through all the yelling. But I would not calm down! I needed my family!

"Please! Help me!" I yelled, and more blood dribbled out of my mouth, and I started to get lightheaded. My throat was terribly dry, and I was so thirsty. I was so hungry that I was nauseous all the time, and my stomach didn't growl at all anymore. From lack of food, I was also very weak. But I found strength now in my desperation for my family.

As I started crying, I heard Nana's soft and comforting voice. She gently touched my hand, and I stopped struggling. She said to me, "it's okay honey, I'm here. Let them check you over. Their not going to hurt you, they want to help you."

I looked at her, and smiled, and nodded sheepishly. I wanted her to stay with me. I needed her. She seemed to sense my need for her, and she smiled and said, "I'll stay here with you. Sid and Tobey are here too."

Sid walked to me, and smiled and placed his hand on top of mine, and Nana placed it onto his. Tobey smiled and put his hand on Nana's. I felt so much better with them with me, so I let the doctors check me over.

They checked my blood pressure, pulse, heart rate from the monitor I was attached to, and then they started to check my wounds. They opened my mouth, and saw I badly bit my tongue and would need stitches, but not now, when I was like this. So they placed some gauze pads in my mouth to stop the bleeding. Both of my eyes were bruised, and one had swelled shut. They gave me an ice pack to bring down the swelling and help with the pain.

The worst part was after they checked me all over, they started poking around my old wound. Whenever they touched it, I screamed with pain and begged them to stop, but Nana squeezed my hand, and I calmed down. They washed out the wound, and a lot of dried blood, dead skin, pus, and dirt. It stung a bit. Then the doctors injected some kind of medication though a needle to my wound, directly where it hurt. I screamed with pain, but soon, it helped dull the pain. I got many bandages on it, tightly wrapped, but it felt good to have at least some of my body clean again.

Then they checked my weight. I hated it too. As I stepped on the scale, the doctor frowned. He wrote something on his clipboard, and told me to go back to my bed. I obediently went.

We then waited for a while. I didn't know how long exactly. Time was going by very slowly in my eyes. Then the doctor came back and told us what they had found. "Sue has many bruises on her body. Some old wounds, and one is badly infected. I'm prescribing medication for her to help fight off the infection. She bit through her tongue, and will need some small stitches in it before she leaves. But what worries me the most is that she is malnourished. Like she hasn't been fed in a while. She is also underweight because of this."

"How much?" Nana asked.

"How much what?"

"How underweight is Sue?"

The doctor sighed. "A little over ten pounds, which is actually a lot. She will need to gain back that weight."

I looked at Nana, my eyes pleading with her. She looked back at me and squeezed my hand tightly. "It's going to be okay honey." I nodded, and the doctor continued.

"Being underweight is just as bad as being overweight, maybe even worse. The normal weight for a fourteen year old girl is 105-115 pounds. On her records, Sue is usually around the middle, 110. But now, she's 98.5 pounds."

I whimpered, and Nana hugged me tightly. She kissed my forehead, and I whined. The doctor continued as she held me in her arms.

"A high calorie diet would work. She would have to gain weight a very healthy way, and try to substitute certain things. The most common thing to substitute is water for whole milk. Water has virtually no calories, while most whole milks have around 220 calories. You see what I'm saying?"

Nana nodded. "Yes doctor. I think I have everything I'm going to need."

~Three Delivery~

When we got home, I went upstairs and locked my door without saying anything to anyone. I took off my shirt and drawstring pants they gave me, and put on my tank top and black capris. I slipped on my studded belt, but even when I put in on the last notch, it was still too big. It felt like my pants were going to fall down. My tank top, which usually shows my stomach, was hanging over my belt.

I walked over to my mirror, and looked at myself thoroughly for the first time in two weeks. I looked terrible. I really was thin, I could see some of the bones in my face. When I lifted my shirt to just below my chest, I saw some of my ribs, and my stomach was curving inward. It scared me, it looked I was sucking in my stomach, when I wasn't.

I saw all the bruises all over my body, but I didn't see my slash wound. They covered it with many gauze pads after they injected me with medicine. It still stung a bit, but it wasn't hurting as much as before.

I stuck out my tongue, and saw the five small black stitches in it. I really never knew you could get stitches on your tongue. Now I know.

My clothes felt so baggy, I knew they were now too big for me at this size. I never knew how baggy clothes felt, well, maybe one time when I was five. I tried on one of Nana's shirt, and I could barely fit into it. It was only five months after she adopted us. She didn't get mad at me. She only laughed and played with me on her bed for at least an hour. I had so much fun then. Nana has always loved me. She understood me. That's why I have such a good relationship with her.

There was a soft knock on my door. I wanted to be alone, so I didn't answer it. They knocked louder, and said, "It's Barney. Sue, please let me in."

"No." I said as I sat on my bed. I heard someone walking to the door, and I heard Nana's voice.

"Barney, leave Sue be."

"But I want to see her! I want to talk to her and see how she's doing!" he whined like a six year old. I could imagine him making crazy hand gestures and Nana sighing in annoyance.

"Barney, she'll talk when she's ready. Give her some privacy, please . . ." Nana whispered, but I could still hear her.

"Fine Nana." I heard footsteps, then five minutes later, another pair of footsteps. I was so weak and sleepy, I decided to take a nap. Slowly, I stood up and pulled the blankets back and laid back down. Pulling the covers up to my neck, I fell into a deep, fitful sleep.

~Three Delivery~

_When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in my bed. I was back in the basement. I stood up, and walked over to the door. I screamed and started banging on the door, just when the lights flickered on. Spencer was standing in the middle of the room, with a bloody knife in his hand. He grinned evilly._

_I quickly looked around the room, and saw Sid and Tobey all bloody and killed! There expressions showed pain, even though they looked dead. They were covered in their own blood, it was sick. _

"_Sid! Tobey! NO, YOU MONSTER!!!" I screamed and ran at Spencer, who was also covered in blood. My brother's and best friend's blood, I suspected. He only grinned in the face of my attack, and grabbed me and plunged the knife into my chest! I screamed a bloodcurdling scream, and fell at his feet totally numb. I watched in horror as he took the knife, and started to cut up Sid and Tobey's bodies like raw meat._

~Three Delivery~

"Sid! Tobey! No! Please!" I screamed and started thrashing. I cried loudly, just as I heard my door open, and arms were around me. I screamed louder, but they hugged me tighter and whispered in my ear.

"Shh . . . It's okay Sue . . . It's okay . . . . It's okay . . . Shh . . . Calm down Mei Mei . . ." Sid whispered, and his warm breath, soothing voice, and just his presence made me calm down. I was so comfortable, I started crying, and letting out all the tears I was holding inside. I hiccupped and continued to cry as Sid cradled me against his chest.

"Everything is going to be okay Mei Mei . . ." he whispered to me, and I soon calmed down, and sniffled as he held me tightly.

"I love you bro . . . thanks . . . for everything . . ." I whispered.

"I love you too . . ."

**To Be Continued . . . **

**Hey guys, tell me what you think. Do you think I should include Tobue, Barnue, or no couples at all, and keep it a canon fic? Tell me, I don't know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 *Sid's P.O.V.***

After Sue fell back to sleep, I stayed with her for a while to make sure she would stay asleep. At times she whimpered and whined in her sleep, so I held her tightly until she calmed down again. After a while, she didn't make any other sounds, except for softly snoring. I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair. It was good to see her so calm and relaxed in her sleep. She was so peaceful, I doubted she was having another nightmare.

At least an hour later, Sue stirred, and she opened her eyes and looked at me. She stared right into my eyes, and smiled. "thanks bro."

I smiled back at her. "Come on Mei Mei. Let's go down stairs." I pulled back her covers, and stood up. She looked at me, then slowly, carefully, stood up. She wobbled a bit trying to get her balance. She almost fell, but I grabbed her arm and helped her walk downstairs. I walked besides her as she trudged her feet on the floor, barely lifting them. I could tell that the lack of food she's had is taking it's toll on her body.

When we walked into the kitchen, Nana looked up from the stove and smiled. I noticed she wasn't using her crutches. "Nana, why aren't you using your crutches? You just had surgery on you leg a few hours ago!"

Sue whined and looked at Nana with concern. She noticed this, and said to her, "don't worry, I got shot, but I'm fine. They removed the bullet. I just used some of my herbs on my leg to help with the pain. Don't worry honey, it's no big deal. I'm not hurting anymore." she added as Sue looked at her leg with concern, like when you feel bad for someone in pain. Then she asked, "Are you hungry? I made you some special soup."

Nana smiled at her, and poured her a bowl of soup. She placed it out on the table in the kitchen and said to her, "come on Sue, eat a little bit for me." Sue didn't acknowledge her, she just stared at the bowl. She shook her head and said,

"Not hungry."

Nana stared at her, and said, "please eat Sue, you have to."

"No, I'm not eating."

"Why not honey?" Nana asked her sweetly, and I swear I thought Sue was about to cry. Her lower lip was quivering, but instead of crying, she did the exact opposite. She growled at Nana and threw the bowl to the floor! I jumped back a bit, startled, as she started screaming at us angrily.

"Because I would become weak to take food! I had to beg to get even a morsel of food, and even then, I wouldn't get anything for at least two weeks! I don't even know how long I was trapped! I didn't get fed, only during the first two days when I tried to steal food! But he cut me with his knife on my side! I refuse to take food! And that's final!" Sue growled and stomped away. She slowly trudged back upstairs, pushing Tobey out of her way. He yelled, "Hey!", but she ignored him.

Nana stared at the broken bowl, and sighed. She knew now that Sue was mentally hurt, and it appeared to be severe. She would need a lot of love and patient to get over this.

~Three Delivery~

Sue needed to eat. She was already so weak and malnourished, I don't know how much longer she would last on such a inadequate diet. I thought maybe I could get her to eat something. I made her soup, and got her a tall glass of milk like how the doctor said would be good for her to drink.

I put the food on the tray, and knocked on Sue's bedroom door. There was some scratching, and the door opened. Sue looked up at me with her tired eyes, and saw the food I was carrying. She glared at me then said,

"Your not going to get me to eat."

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Because I would be weak if I took it."

There was silence, and I asked as sweetly as I could, "may I come into your to talk to you."

"Why?" Sue asked sternly. I could tell she really didn't want me, but I had to be there for her.

"Can't I talk to my little sister who I haven't seen in two weeks?" I asked as I shifted the tray in my arms nervously. Sue saw this, and smiled at my discomfort.

"Fine, come in." Sue's smile faded away as she said this, and she walked to her bed. She sat down, and I placed the tray next to her and sat next to the tray. I looked at her.

"Mei Mei, I'm worried about you . . . Talk to me, it's not healthy to keep you feeling all bottled up inside . . ." I said sadly as I looked at my sister's tired face. I hated seeing her like this.

There was heavy, dark circles under her eyes, and there was so many visible bruises and cuts on her body. I could see so many of her bones, and I now realized how much weight she really lost from no food. And a week before this incidence, I was teasing her, saying she was getting heavier after I saw she was bloated, when I really knew it was just puberty affecting her. It happened to me, it happens to everyone. Tobey's up next to get his chubby period . . . But now, I wished Sue would just gain back all the weight she lost. I knew she would feel better after she would be back to her normal self.

Now Sue looked so frail and frightened, like a little girl who lost her parents at the store. Her arms were so thin and looked so fragile, like if I touched them, they would break. I hated that feeling. Sue is always so strong, she's always putting others ahead of herself. But now she needed us more than ever. But I felt that there was nothing I could do to help, and I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to know what to do to help my little sister! But my mind was at a total blank of what I'm supposed to do. I felt so stupid that I didn't know how to help my sister.

Suddenly, I had an idea. It was a long shot, but I wanted to try it. Slowly, I asked her, "hey Sue, do you just want to just cry a little while holding each other?"

Sue looked at me like I was going crazy, and asked, "why, do you want to cry?"

I shrugged, then asked, "do you?"

"I guess . . ." Sue whispered, then took a deep breath. Her lower lip quivered, and I knew she wanted to cry.

"You can cry Sue. I wouldn't think of you any differently if you did. So just go ahead, and I'll cry with you too."

"Sid, it's not that, I-I just don't know why I ca-can't cry . . . I just can't . . . just leave me alone . . ."

"No way Sue! I'm staying with you until I know your going to be okay."

"I'm fine."

"That doesn't count Mei Mei . . ."

"Then go away."

"No." I said sternly, then grabbed her gently and pulled her over for a hug. Sue whined, and tried to pull away, but she was too weak, and she finally fell apart. Sue sobbed loudly into my shirt, and started to make other noises that could have been words. I let her cry into my shirt, and I even started to tear up a bit. I placed my chin onto of her head as I held her tightly.

At least for twenty minutes, we cried. Eventually, my small tears turned into heart wrenching sobs. Sue was crying even more loudly than me. But soon, I could tell that we weren't crying for sadness, we were crying for joy. Joy that things would hopefully return to normal soon.

Sue pulled away, and I let her. I had no more tears to cry. We stared into each other's eyes, and laughed! Yes, laughed! Sue smiled at me, and clutched her stomach as there was a low, loud growl. She blushed, and I knew right away what that was.

"Your hungry." I said with a grin. Sue smiled, then nodded. "Then eat. We don't think your weak for eating. Please Mei Mei, eat, for me?"

Sue stared at me, a little unsure of what to do. Then she took the bowl of soup from the tray, and took the spoon, and started to eat it. She ate it slowly, like she was trying to make it last. Then she stopped, and stared at me.

"Are you going to take this away from me?" she asked sheepishly.

I was shocked by her question, but I answered her. I said, "no, of course not. You eat as much and as long as you want. Don't worry, I just want you to eat."

Sue looked at me, and continued to eat slowly, still unsure. When she finished her soup, she took the glass of milk, and downed it. When she put the glass down, I laughed when I saw the milk moustache on her upper lip. Sue raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing . . ." I said, trying to suppress laughter. Sue scowled at me before she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Sue giggled when she saw her face.

"What, I have a moustache of milk on my lip? Is that what's funny?" Sue turned to look at me and she laughed, and I laughed with her. Sue wiped her face with her arm just as Nana said,

"Sid . . . How . . .?" Nana said. Her eyes were wide, and she looked baffled. Sue stared at her with confusion, and I stood up and started to talk to Nana outside her room. I shut her door.

"Sid, how did you get her to eat? And laugh? Sue seems . . . Like she is returning to her usual self . . ." Nana said shaking her head, still not believe it. I grinned at her, than said simply,

"I know what makes my little sister feel better."

**To Be Continued . . .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 *Tobey's P.O.V.***

It was slow, but soon, Sue started to regain her confidence. She was even starting to go out on deliveries with us, but only a few, maybe two or three. She was still so weak and so thin, and she wasn't gaining weight. From when she got home until now, which was two weeks, Sue's gained only a pound and a half. I didn't get why she wasn't gaining, I would think it would be easier to gain than to lose.

Every week, Sue had to go back to the doctor, and this time, Nana let us go with her. Sue was very nervous about seeing the doctor, and I was too. I had no clue why though, I wasn't the one who was going to get checked out by the doctor. Nana had to go somewhere, so I volunteered to go with her. Sue didn't mind, she actually seemed overjoyed for me to come with her. Nana didn't mind, and was happy that I was going with Sue. And to be honest, I was pretty happy to go with her. Sid really didn't want to go though, and he only told me that he was a little worried, and really didn't want to join Sue at the doctor's. I didn't mind, so I just went with her.

Sue was getting stronger, so I suggested that we go to the doctors office by riding our bikes. Sue agreed, and we took our time going to the doctors. We rode carefully, and we weaved around the poles and the fire hydrants aimlessly. I looked at Sue, worried, and I asked her,

"Are you okay so far?"

Sue looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Just asking . . ." I said as I looked at my handlebars. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sue lean her bike over to me, a worried look on her face. She asked,

"Tobey, why did you want to come with me? I mean, going to the doctor's isn't the most exciting thing to see or go to."

"I know, I just wanted to spend some time with you." I looked at her and smiled. Her face grew five shades of red, and I even felt my own face get hot. I then asked, "want to go get an ice cream? I mean, before we go to the doctors?"

Sue looked at me, and nodded. "Yeah, I would like that." we both smiled, and rode to the ice cream parlor. We got off our bikes and she followed me inside. We walked up to the counter, and I smiled at Sue.

"Well, order. It's on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Order anything you want."

Sue looked at the many flavors of ice cream inside the glass case and the many types of toppings. She licked her lips hungrily, then said,

"One scoop of vanilla and one scoop of chocolate with nuts, whipped cream, chocolate fudge, and, um . . . a cherry on top. Please, thanks!" sue smiled, then I ordered my ice cream.

"Three scoops of pistachio with cookie crumbles, chocolate chips, fudge, whipped cream, and sprinkles." I grinned at Sue, and she giggled. The man behind the counter started getting our desserts ready, and I asked Sue, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine, you?" she smiled.

"Fine, but I'm just worried about you." I said to her.

"Let's talk outside, while we eat, alright Tob?" Sue said as the man gave us our ice creams. We took them and I gave the man his money and thanked him. We walked outside and sat on the two chairs by the building.

Sue took the spoon and immediately started to eat, while I just looked at her and smiled. Sue seemed so happy, I just couldn't help but stare. Eventually, she finished her ice cream, and noticed me staring. She giggled, then said,

"You haven't even eaten yet. What's so interesting about me eating?"

"Well, I'm so happy. It looks like your enjoying yourself."

Sue giggled and pointed at my hand. I looked down, and saw that my ice cream had completely melted into mush, and was making a mess all over myself. I just shrugged and started to lick my hand. Sue made a face and stated,

"Your going to lick the melted ice cream off yourself?"

"Yep! It's like chunky milk, only it's flavored and it's not spoiled!" I grinned at her, and continued to lick my arm happily.

"Gross!"

"No it's not!"

"Whatever . . ." Sue said, then tossed her cup into the garbage can nearby, and I did the same. She then took out her phone and checked the time.

"It's 1:30, we have a half hour until we have to go to the doctors. What do you want to do?"

I looked at her, then said, "let's just talk."

Sue looked at me, then asked, "talk about what?"

"You."

"I told you I was fine! The infection in my wound is almost cleared up! And I'm feeling great!"

"No, not physically, I mean emotionally. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yep." Sue tried to smile at me, but I just shook my head.

"Sue, talk to me. Please?" I begged her. Sue looked at me sadly, and gave in.

"I'm just . . . Sad . . . I-I don't know . . ." Sue looked down and I saw tears starting to fill her eyes. I felt so bad for her, I just laid my hand on her shoulder and smiled at her reassuringly, trying to make her feel better.

"Sue, tell me what's up?"

"I'm just, so upset . . . The way he treated me . . . I-I was so hungry . . . I was so desperate for food, and I had such bad hunger pains . . . I can't tell you . . ." Sue looked away, like she was ashamed of herself. I squeezed her hand tightly and said softly to her,

"Tell me what happened Sue . . ."

"I can't . . ." Sue whispered, and I saw tears starting to flow from her eyes and run down her cheeks. She sniffled, still trying to hold back tears.

"You can tell me Sue . . . Don't worry, you can tell me . . . What happened when you got bad hunger pains?" I told her softly, and she looked at me nervously, then nodded.

"I . . . I started to gnaw on the wall and the door . . . Even some of the insulation . . . Just to make my hunger pains go away . . . I feel so ashamed of myself . . . I-I'm sorry . . . Please forgive me . . ." Sue started crying even more, and her tears started to drip off her chin as she sobbed.

"Sue, you have no reason to feel sorry or upset. You did what you had to do to survive being trapped by that mad-man. Actually, I respect you for doing what you had to do to live. You should be so proud of yourself for what you did." I softly spoke as I squeezed her had. I smiled at her as she looked at me.

"T-Tobey . . . Do you really mean that?" Sue asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I do, I really do. Sue, I . . . I really do respect you and look up to you. I really do. Your just so smart, and you always know what to do . . . You know . . . I'm really jealous of you . . . I'm not kidding . . ."

Sue stopped crying, and she smiled at me. "Th-thank you Tobey . . . This talk made me feel a little better, thanks. What do you say we head on over to the doctor's office now?"

I nodded. "Yep. That's a good idea."

~Three Delivery~

"Sue Yi." the nurse said as she opened the door to the treatment room. She smiled at us. Sue and I looked at each other, and we both stood up. Sue was very nervous, and I could tell.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. I'll come in with you." I reassured her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks."

And so we proceeded to walk in, and Sue sat down on the bed, and I stood next to her, holding her hand the whole time. I could feel her fingers twitching nervously, and I could tell she was scared.

"Sue, it's okay, just calm down, alright?" I said softly, trying to reassure her. Sue smiled and nodded slightly just as the doctor came in holding her file. He smiled at us warmly.

"Hi Sue."

"Hi Dr. Joe."

There was a silence, then the doctor, Joe, spoke up. "Well, let's start off with taking you weight. So take off your shoes and step on the scale for me."

"Okay." Sue said as she stood on the scale, her sneakers already off, like she knew the routine already, and I suspected she did.

The doctor looked at the scale after he slid the pieces on the beam, and smiled. He looked at Sue, and grinned as he looked at Sue's charts in the folder. "Sue, how much did you weigh last time?"

"Umm . . . I think 99.7 pounds . . . ? Somewhere around there." Sue said as she put back on her sneakers and sat on the bed.

"Well, you've gained 3 pounds this week!" he smiled at her.

"What?! 3 pounds?! But . . . But . . . I haven't been gaining . . . Maybe I should take off my belt, that might be weighing me down . . ." Sue said and started to take off her belt, but I gently grabbed her hands.

"That's excellent! That means your body is starting to return to normal after all that trauma that was inflicted on you. Your not doing anything wrong hun, your doing great! Keep it up! Just a few more pounds, you weigh 103 right now, which is great! I just want you to gain about 5, maybe 6, pounds. Could you do that for me?"

Sue nodded, tears forming in her eyes. I could tell it was from happiness, and not from sadness, which made me start to tear up a bit. Joe smiled, then walked over to her. "I just want to check your wound, then your free to go."

Sue lifted her shirt to just below her bra, then held my hand very tightly with both her hands. I was still very happy for her, but I knew she was nervous. She winced and whined when he touched her wound.

"Well, it looks like the infection is mostly gone, and new tissue is started to grow. Inside it is a nice healthy pink, and I doubt you'll need stitches now, it's healing so nicely, and it's closing on it's own. I can tell it's still a bit inflamed, but that should go down within a couple of days, which is good. Just open your mouth and let me see your tongue so I can see your cut."

Sue's stitches had been taken out two weeks ago, but I could tell Joe just wanted to be safe. Sue opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, and Joe looked at her cut closely, and smiled again.

"Sue, your doing excellent today! Your cut on your tongue has completely healed! I'll call your Nana, but now, you can go home! I think just maybe one or two more visits, and you don't have to come anymore." he smiled, and grabbed his folder, and walked out and shut the door, leaving me and Sue alone.

"Sue?" I asked her, and Sue smiled at me, and started crying. She buried her face in her hands, and sobbed loudly. I became worried, and said, "Sue? Sue! Are you alright?!"

"Tobey . . . I'm . . . I'm just so overjoyed . . ." Sue smiled at me, and she got off the bed and pulled me over for a hug and gave me a light peck on the cheek! I blushed, not knowing what to do! I could still feel her body jerk, like she was still crying. But now, I knew that she was crying with happiness. And then I realized something: I had healed her broken trust. This was what she needed, and I could tell she was feeling better already. It made me so happy, I started crying myself. And Sue and I just stood there in the doctor's office, crying our eyes out for at least thirty minutes. But neither of us cared. We were both happy. And that's what counts the most.

**To be Continued . . . **

**

* * *

**

Well, I decided to make this chapter all tobue for those who wanted tobue, but I also decided, for those that wanted no romance, just family caring for each other, this is going to be the only tobue. The rest of the story is going to be family loving. This way everyone is happy!!! :D

**. . . Well . . . Except for the ones who wanted barnue . . . But I think there was no one . . . XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 *Sue's P.O.V.***

Today was the day I was going back to school. Truth was, I was nervous as hell. I was scared to death of what people would think of me. Would they think I was weak, helpless, that I could protect myself? I hoped that Sid and Tobey wouldn't think of me that way. But what if they did? I still had some doubts about them.

But that day, I walked into the building, Sid and Tobey by my side. I was so nervous, I felt my whole body shiver. Slowly, I made my way to my locker, and noticed everyone had stopped and started to stared at me. I knew I was drawing a lot of attention, and it made my skin crawl. I hated drawing so much attention, I would rather just blend in with the crowd anyday.

As I put in the combination to my locker, Sid and Tobey stood by me protectively, like they wanted to make sure no one got too close. Actually, it felt reassuring to have the two who meant the most to me so protective, so caring and worrying over me. I imagined anyone would after what I've been through.

Then I walked to my class, and everyone still stared at me like I had two heads or something. I saw Mr. Andrews look at me when I sat down in my seat. I shivered. This was the seat I sat in when I was Sam Li. I hoped people wouldn't remember me as her. I'm not Sam Li. I'm Sue Yi, sister of Sid Yi, and best friend to Tobey Li. To me, that name, "Sam Li", symbolizes all the suffering I went through during the time Spencer kidnapped me. I wished I couldn't remember all the pain he inflicted on me.

Sid and Tobey sat in their seats, and so did the rest of the class. But they all stared at me. I felt so uncomfortable with all those pairs of eyes looking right at me. I stared down at my textbook, desperate to drone out all those eyes.

Eventually, class started, and Mr. Andrews taught class just like how he did before all this happened. I took out my notebook and started to copy the notes he put on the board. At least I was able to pay attention to some of what we were learning last month, but barely. I quickly pushed those memories away. They were too frightening to think about.

Everyone was quiet, no one was really talking or misbehaving in class; they were all to busy looking at me. Even Will we keeping to himself, which surprised me. Soon Mr. Andrews started to ask the class questions about the lesson he just went over. He looked at the students, then asked,

"Alright, now class, who was the general that had defeated many armies, conquered many villages, and always put his army first, but never returned home after war?"

I stared at my desk, then remembered who the general was. I sheepishly raised my hand, and Mr. Andrews stared at me.

"Yes Sue? Who do you think this general was?" he asked me.

"Um . . . Was it General Yang?" I said nervously and with no confidence. I slowly put my hand back down and stared at the teacher.

Mr. Andrews smiled warmly then said, "yes Sue, that's correct."

I smiled back, somewhat proud of myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sid and Tobey smiling at me, happy as well. I sighed quietly under my breath. I didn't know why, but I felt a surge of confidence and self-esteem rush through me. And it felt good.

~Three Delivery~

Throughout the day, kids were coming up to me and smiling, or saying, "glad your okay", and stuff like that. Eventually, Sid and Tobey became less protective of me, and only walked with me to classes we had together. Other classes I didn't have with them, they let me walk by myself.

At the end of the school day, I walked out of my class, and one of my best friends, Laura, came up to me. And at the same time, Sid and Tobey walked to me, preparing to bike home with me.

Laura smirked when she saw them. "Well, well! Looks like you have your own pair of bodyguards! Or chaperones?"

I chuckled, while Sid and Tobey just groaned. I then told them, "listen, you guys go ahead. I'll bike home with Laura."

They looked at me carefully, then I groaned and continued, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I need to hang around a girl too, not just guys!" I laughed.

They smiled, and nodded. Sid then said, "just be careful Mei-Mei."

I nodded. "yeah bro, I know. See you guys later."

Laura waved and said, "later guys."

~Three Delivery~

Laura and I took our bikes from the bike rack, and started to ride home. But we decided to take the long way so we could talk, which I enjoyed. I just needed to talk to someone, someone other than the boys.

Laura smiled at me as we passed Cornelius. She then asked, "how are you doing with this all? I mean, is things starting to return to normal?"

"Yeah, things are getting better. Everything is starting to return to normal, which is good. My family isn't really treating me anymore like an unstable girl who has suffered too much trauma, if you know what I mean." I responded, then laughed. Laura smiled, then said,

"Hey, you going out with someone? Cause if you want . . ."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "No Laura, I'm not going to date your brother . . ."

"Well, can you hook me up with-"

"No Laura, I am not getting you a date with my brother . . ." I sighed with annoyance.

Laura had a crush on Sid, but he was so oblivious to it. All the time she was asking me if I could ask him to date her, but I always said no. And she always asked me to ask her brother, Gary, out. She thought it was ridiculous that I was fourteen and never been on a date. But I was too busy to go on dates.

Laura grunted. "Well then!" but she smiled and said, "listen I gotta go. I have to run some errands for Gary and my mom. I'll call you later, alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry we couldn't talk for a little longer. I know you wanted to talk, sorry Sue."

"It's okay, I'm glad we talked at least for a little bit. I'll see you later Laura."

"Well, alright, see ya girl." Laura grinned before riding off down Smith as we passed it. I smiled as she biked away, the purple metal of her bike glinting in the sun.

I sighed, then continued to ride home. It was such a beautiful day out today, I felt at peace with the world. Usually it wasn't too busy at this time of day at Wu's, and I decided to bike through the park.

Taking the bike path, I smiled as I saw some little kids playing tag and wrestling in the grass. I remembered at the orphanage Sid, Tobey, and I would always play tag, wrestle, and other games like that. We always had fun playing little, and sometimes stupid, games.

As I passed other people as they spent time with their loved ones, I realized we never had time to just enjoy each other's company. One day we need to just hang out and just be a family.

Slowly, I made my way to the end of the park, but then I froze. The hairs on my neck and arms stood on end, and I got goose bumps on my skin. I shivered, the slowly, I turned around, just as I got hit in the chest with a baseball bat. I yelped with surprise and pain, and fell backwards off my bike.

I felt the baseball bat hit me in the side where my wound was still healing, and I screamed with pain. Slowly, I looked up, and saw Spencer ready to hit me again with the baseball bat!

I heard people screaming with fear and surprise. A little kid was crying loudly, and I heard a woman yell,

"Someone call the police!"

"No, call an ambulance! That poor girl was hit twice with a metal baseball bat! She might be hurt!" I heard someone else say.

Growling, I twisted away from him, and stood up tenderly. I winced, my side and chest hurt, and I was getting more difficult to catch my breath. Shivering from fear, I knew now was the time was the time to fight him, that monster that nearly killed me and my family.

But before I could react or dodge it, Spencer hit the bat against my head with all his strength. I hit the ground hard, and I heard people's frightened screams, and Spencer's evil laughter. I felt unconsciousness taking over, and I couldn't move. I was in too much pain to move.

Everything after that was dark.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**

* * *

**

Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in a while. This story should be over soon, but I don't know yet. Anyways, please leave reviews, and I like the constructive criticism . . . It makes me happy . . . :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 *Sid's P.O.V.***

"Sid, do you think we should check on Sue? I mean, I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone . . ." Tobey admitted to me as we biked to Wu's. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I wasn't too happy about it either, but I trust Laura. Don't you?" I asked him.

"No, not really. Why don't we just go check on her?" he pleaded, his eyes seeming to twinkle with plea.

I sighed with annoyance. "Fine, but why?"

"It's just that, Sue's kidnapper is still out there." he said, and that was all I needed to agree with him. I nodded, and I pulled out my phone and found Sue's location on the GPS.

"I found her. She's at the park . . . But it doesn't look like she's moving . . ." I said nervously, and Tobey said,

"Well, let's go find her! She could be in trouble!"

I nodded, and we sped down the streets to the park.

~Three Delivery~

When we reached the park, we saw Sue's GPS signal on the bike path, and bolted down the path. Hearing the terrified screams of people, and kids screaming and crying made me bike just as fast as I did on the day I found Sue in the basement and went to go get help for her.

We jumped off our bikes and pushed past the crowd off people, and gasped when we saw Sue fall to the ground hard, and the evil laughter of a man! I looked at Sue's attacker, and saw a familiar face. When I looked closer, I saw it was the man who kidnapped Sue!

Overwhelmed with anger and my emotions, I screamed, "Sue!" and charged at the man. He looked up, and pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Sue! I growled and froze in place, and nervously looked at Sue, who hadn't moved yet.

The people who surrounded us screamed with terror and bolted away from us, thank god. Now we could fight this man without other innocent people getting hurt.

"I'll kill her. I'll kill her with one shot. She's likely dead already, I hit her pretty hard in the head, chest, and her side. Probably in a lot of pain." he said. "Poor girl . . ." he said with fake concern.

This made me so furious, so angry, that I screamed with all my might, "Kai Shrey La!" and a powerful stream of water shot from my hands, and knocked Spencer off his feet. But he pulled the trigger of the gun as he fell, and a blast of fire and a bright light erupted from the gun. Instinctively, Tobey and I ducked our heads, and I felt a quick breeze above my head, and I suspected that the bullet just missed me.

Growling, I charged at the man just as he was getting up, and I knocked him back down. He grunted when he hit the ground, and I punched him in the face, and his head snapped back. His nose started to bleed, and I grabbed his collar and pulled him close to my face.

Glaring at him, I threatened in the lowest, scariest voice I could muster, "if you ever even DARE come near Sue, Tobey, Nana, or anyone of my family members again, I'll beat you into a bloody pulp, you heartless monster . . ."

He merely grinned, then said simply, "I've done all I neeeded to do for now . . . Now I bid you farewell . . . Hay Tey Cho . . ." and just like last time, he disappeared in a flash of bright light, and I fell to the ground. Without hesitation, I ran to Sue, and found Tobey leaning over her, carefully checking her over for any obvious injuries.

"Tob, how bad is she hurt?" I asked as I knelt down next to him. He looked at me with sad and worried eyes.

"There's some bad bruises on her chest, her side, and on her head. I think he cracked her skull or something. Look, right here," he pointed to a spot on the side of her head and continued, "there's an indent right there. I don't know how deep it is, but it's not swelling yet, maybe just a little bit. But it looks bad."

He sighed, then I saw what he was talking about. There was a small hole in her head, and I could see it starting to swell. Then I noticed her breathing, it was very, very shallow, and she wasn't moving at all. This made me even more nervous.

"Her breathing is shallow." I said to Tobey, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I know that's not good." and as he said that, I heard the sound of blaring sirens coming in our directions. I thought that maybe one of the people who saw what happened must have called an ambulance.

" . . . elp . . . lease . . . mph . . . ugh . . ." Sue mumbled, and she started to shiver like she was cold. I gently touched her, and whispered in her ear softly,

"Shh . . . It's okay Sue . . . Stay still, your hurt . . . Try not to move . . . Your safe now . . ."

Sue's eyes opened, and they expressed a lot of pain in them. She then said weakly, "S-id . . . To-bey . . . ?"

I nodded and told her, "yeah, we're here. You got hit in the head, so just lay still for a while."

"Do . . . don't lea . . . leave me . . . please . . . Bro?" she moaned with the pain, and shut her eyes. I was glad we were on the soft grass and not the hard sidewalk, or else she would be in a lot more discomfort.

"I won't." I told her, then I decided to ask her some questions to see if she was badly hurt in the head.

"Okay, what is your name?"

"Su-Sue Yi . . ." she moaned quietly, and gritted her teeth from pain.

"Alright, do you know where you are?"

"Ch-Chung Li pa-park . . . On the b-bike path . . ."

"Just hang in there, your doing good . . . What day is it today?"

"Mon-Monday . . ."

"What's today's date?"

"Mon-Monday . . . Nov-vember 30th . . ."

"Alright Sue . . . Just hang in there a little longer . . ." and after I said that, the ambulance pulled up next to us. Two paramedics rushed out, and pushed me and Tobey out of the way so they would have space to work. The crowds that had run away were now starting to come back to watch them work. Their eyes expressed worry and sadness for Sue.

The first paramedic, a male in his late twenties, started opening cases, while another paramedic, a female a couple of years older than the male, was examining Sue. She said nervously,

"Her head and chest are swelling, and bruising badly. Looks like she suffered some head trauma." then she looked at us and asked, "what happened? How did she get these injuries?"

Truth was, we didn't know, but someone in the crowd spoke up. "Um . . . She was just riding her bike on the bike path, then this man just snuck up on her and hit her in the chest with a metal baseball bat. She fell off her bike, and he hit her in the side. And when she stood up, he hit her full force in the head. She fell down, and she didn't move."

The paramedic nodded, then said, "I'm just worried about her head and chest. If she was hit hard enough, she might have fractured her skull and ribs. Steve, get me a stretcher and a neck brace!"

Steve nodded and pulled out a stretcher and a brace from the ambulance. He handed her the brace, and when Sue saw it, she whined loudly and started to shake again. I whispered to her gently in her ear, and told her,

"Shh Sue, it's okay, let them help you, their not going to hurt you. I promise." I smiled at her and ran my fingers through her hair, and saw her smiling slightly and looking at me.

The paramedic smiled and slowly wrapped the brace around her neck and carefully rolled her onto her back and on the stretcher. Sue looked around nervously, and she whined softly. Tobey and I stood up when the paramedics loaded the stretcher inside the ambulance, and we followed them inside.

Sue was still obviously nervous, and she shivered on the stretcher. I climbed in next to her, and held her hand tightly. Sue looked at me without moving her head, and asked,

"Why am I 'oing to the h'spital . . . ?" she was still slurring her words badly, and I knew that wasn't good. I sighed, and squeezed her hands tightly.

"Sue, you got hit pretty hard in the head, they just want to make sure your okay." I told her softly, and she smiled gently. Steve then got on the other side of her and put a small clear tube flowing with oxygen under her nose and behind her ears. Sue shut her eyes when the ambulance started moving.

Tobey and I held her hand tightly, but when we ran over a pothole in the road, Sue whimpered and started complaining of shooting pain in her head. The female paramedic, who I overheard was called Jeanette, said to her, "Calm down sweetie, it's okay."

But when we hit another pothole, Sue whined and started to cry loudly. I called her name sweetly, and held her hand tightly trying to reassure her. She looked at me, and tried to calm down, but she was still crying. I then whispered to Tobey quietly,

"Call Nana." he nodded, and pulled out his phone. Sue saw what he was doing, and whined, but I started to gently stoke her raven black hair, desperate to calm her down. Sue looked right into my eyes, and shut her eyes to relax her muscles until we got to the hospital.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**

* * *

**

I hate this chapter . . . I hate this chapter . . . I hate this chapter . . .

**I HATE THIS CHAPTER SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!**

**I hate the way I wrote it . . . I just hate it . . . Ultimate failure . . . =(**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 *Tobey's P.O.V.***

Sid and I waited patiently in the waiting room in the emergency room for either Nana to come or the doctors with news on Sue. I hated waiting here, the memories of us waiting in the doctor's office for Sue after we found her. I hated it then, and I hate it now.

After another ten minutes, Nana ran to us, but I noticed she was still limping. She came over to us, and asked immediately, "What happened? What's wrong with Sue?"

Sid stood up, and told her, "Sue got attacked by her kidnapper at the park. We got there, but he didn't fight me even after I punched him. He hit her with a big metal baseball bat. She got hit in the chest and head pretty bad. Nana, what do we do!?"

Just as Nana was about to answer, the doctor walked towards us with Sue's charts. He didn't look happy or relieved, but he didn't look devastated. I didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

He cleared his throat, and we focused our full attention on him. "Well, we took X-Rays of her head and chest, and our suspicions were correct. Sue had broken two ribs, and a small fracture her skull. You said she was hit with a metal baseball bat, correct?"

We nodded, and the memory of Sue hitting the ground and not moving reentered my head. I shivered at the thought. The doctor continued,

"Sue has some swelling of the brain, and a minor concussion. But other than that, she is doing fine. She needs plenty of rest to heal." he sighed, then said, "the injuries she received are reasonable, and it makes sense. She got hit very hard with a metal bat, and if your hit with enough force, it could break bones unfortunately. Were you boys playing rough with her?"

I was stunned by the accusation he said! Me, rough with Sue, especially after what happened?! I wouldn't even think of hitting her with a bat, especially a metal one! Even Sid would never even _think_ of hurting her on purpose! To say I wasn't furious would be a big fat lie! I growled, but Nana put her hand on my shoulder.

"No, my boys haven't hurt her, we don't even own a metal baseball bat. May we see her?" Nana asked, and she gave my shoulder a squeeze.

The doctor nodded, then walked over to her room. Before we entered, he said, "she's asleep. We gave her a small dose of local anesthesia so she wouldn't wake up when we were taking the X-Rays and other things. But she may wake up soon, I not completely sure."

We nodded, and Sid and I walked over to her bed, me on one side, and Sid on the other. We each found a hand to hold, and I stared into her face. There was a bandage wrapped around her head, and it looked a little bit like a headband. I watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, and I smiled. But I still couldn't believe she got this badly hurt from being hit with a baseball bat. Yeah, it was metal, but still, how?

When the doctor left, I immediately asked Nana, "Nana, how would a metal baseball bat hurt Sue so badly?"

Nana sighed and answered, "He must be very strong to cause this much injury to Sue with just a bat . . . This proves how dangerous he really is . . ."

As if on cue, Sue moaned and shivered. She cried out in a whisper, "Sp-Spencer . . . Please . . . Stop . . . I won't scream any-anymore . . ."

"Boys . . . Who is Spencer . . . ?" Nana asked us while she stroked Sue's hair trying to calm her down. That name didn't mean anything to me, but if Sue was having nightmares about this guy, then it's probably important. Suddenly, it all clicked in.

"Nana, Spencer must be the name of Sue's kidnapper!" I yelled out, causing Nana and Sid to jump and look at me.

"Tobey, why do you think that?"

"It's just . . . I think Sue was having a nightmare about a guy named Spencer, and I think we found her kidnapper before the ambulance came . . . It-it . . . It all just makes sense . . ."

Nana looked at me, then looked at Sue as she snored softly in her sleep, then nodded. "Tobey, I think your right. I think Sue's kidnapper attacked her again today."

"But Nana, what do we do to stop him?"

"I don't know yet. But we will stop him. Excuse me, I have to make a call," Nana said, then stepped out of the room. I looked at Sue, then started to stroke her hair gently like how Nana did it before.

Sue moaned, then she rolled over onto her side, stretched herself out, then curled into a ball. Sid smiled, and moved some of her hair out her face. Sue startled awake from that small movement.

"Wha-what?! Who's there!?" Sue gasped, and her eyes darted around the room wildly. When she saw us, she relaxed. "What happened?"

"Sue, your in the hospital. Your safe now." I told her, and she looked at me, then looked at Sid nervously. It seemed she always felt more comfortable with Sid than me, and I'm okay with that.

"Sid?"

"Yeah, but you have to rest, your hurt. Your skull got cracked, and you broke two ribs. So just take it easy, okay Mei Mei?"

"Yeah bro." Sue smiled, and she shut her eyes and laid her head back down. Sid smiled, and continued to stroke her hair. He leaned down, and kissed her forehead. I heard him whisper something, but I couldn't hear him.

I smiled at them, then shivered from the sudden gust of cold air. A folded piece of paper flew in, and landed on the floor next to Sid. He picked it up, and unfolded it. He became as white as a sheet, but silently pushed it into his pocket, and focused his attention back on Sue.

"Sid, what was that paper?" I asked him, but he shook his head.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." he said simply. Nana then walked in, and smiled at Sue.

"Did she wake up yet?" Nana asked us, and before I could answer, Sue said groggily,

"I'm awake Nana." Sue lifted her head and looked at Nana. She smiled slightly. Nana smiled back, then placed her bag on the chair and started to mix ingredients together in a large cup. When she finished, she handed the glass to Sue while Sid and I helped her sit up. Sue took the glass while Nana explained,

"Those are special herbs that will ease your pain and help you heal faster. Drink it slowly, I don't wanted you to choke, okay sweetie?" Sue nodded, and slowly drank the mixture. She smiled, and she already looked to be feeling better.

"Better?"

"Yeah Nana, thanks, but I'm really tired, can I go to sleep?"

"Of course you can dear." Nana smiled, and helped Sue lie back down and tuck her in. I looked at the two, then snuck a glance at Sid, who was staring nervously at the ground. I knew that wasn't good. What was on that note that got him so nervous and antsy?

**To Be Continued . . . To Another Story . . . :D**

**

* * *

**

Yes, this story is over, but I'm making a sequel. Soon you'll find out why Sid is so antsy, and where did Spencer go? You'll just have to wait for the sequel to find out my readers!!!

**By the way, tell me if you want the sequel to be like this story with changing P.O.V.'s, or just third person? Tell me what would be better.**

**Sequel should start rolling soon, I hope . . . :D**


End file.
